


【盾冬】千年契约[完结]

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: summary：千年前，爆发了死海文书上所记载的“光之子与暗之子之战”，战后天堂和地狱间达成了停战契约，双方均誓言不再直接涉足人间事务。而负责在人间监督和维持这个契约的天使或恶魔被称为守约者，互为搭档，100年为一个任期。Bucky做为暗之守约者，在大学任教历史，打发时间。他在这个任期的最后一年遇到了前来交接的Steve。这位天使单纯到像个笨蛋，Bucky总忍不住想捉弄他。但他们都渐渐察觉似乎很久前就认识对方，但Bucky始终什么也想不起来。现代AU，天使盾X魔鬼冬光之守约者Steve VS 暗之守约者Bucky





	1. 录像带

“如果吸血鬼被描述为丧尸般的外貌，可爱的姑娘可不会愿意让他们啃咬自己娇嫩的脖根。”

学生们笑起来。角落里扎着马尾辫的祛斑女孩甚至有些脸红。

“这种病态审美在古今的大量文学作品中都有体现，无论东方或西方，神秘主义总会和性纠缠在一起。近代历史上，维多利亚时代的英国达到了新高度，我会在下一堂课再详细展开。”

“还有其他问题吗？”Bucky合上笔记本，一边在教学记录上随意划上了几笔，准备结束今天的选修课。

“Barnes教授！您看上去就像是位吸血鬼！”

“糟糕！我中午在食堂喝的不是番茄汁,而是血浆！这件事情你们是怎么发现的？”

笑声更大了。

“我当你这句话是赞美！下课！小可爱们！下周五见。”

Bucky在这所大学的历史学院做客座教授已经是第四个年头。对于一直在变更身份，年纪已经长到自己都记不清零头的436岁零2个月的地狱使者而言，真算不上太长时间了。自己不像吸血鬼需要滚烫血浆，但也确实不是普通人类。

将在人间过久游荡而变成恶鬼的亡灵带回地狱，将意图不轨的地狱小调皮们赶回家，才是自己的日常重点工作。历史学的客座教授？单纯打发时间而已。

恶魔主宰地狱，天使安居天堂。

可在两岸招手，决不踏入河流。

命运之河，渡船之桨，

善恶之人，执于手中。

远古时代爆发的“光之子与暗之子之战”，即使对Bucky这种“资深”恶魔而言都属于传说中的传说。战后天堂和地狱的几句协议保障了人间安享了千年宁静，善恶的选择权也最终回归人类自己手中。他的这一任期已经超过了九十九年，离百年周期之差不到一年而已。

新一代守约者会和自己打个照面，做工作交接。虽然同样都是些清理自家门户的工作，他很少和那边组队行动。天使都太过守规古板，对自己更是心存芥蒂。比如现任的光之守约者，除了知道是位名为Nat的红发美女，其他情况知之甚少。不过名字也不是什么值得纠结的东西，所有暗之守约者用的都是假名。真名对恶魔而言是个咒语，一旦被对方知道就变成了奴役的枷锁。

每个周五的晚上，Bucky都会窝在沙发里看电影。他把双脚架在茶几上，左手挽着巨大的爆米花。不用装模作样地保持身姿，完全任由身体自由寻找到最舒服的位置，他真的很爱人类的这种休闲方式。

电影放到自己最爱的一幕，门铃突然响了。

察觉到来访者是谁，他忍不住在心里翻了一打白眼。

“天使大人，你能不能别在这个时候打扰我。这可是难得的周五晚上！”自己在人间生活得已经够久，入乡随俗地习惯了假日慵懒舒适的慢节奏，对方显然过于刻板和较真了。

来访者是Steve。

Steve做为下一任光之守约者，按照惯例提前一年到来做工作交接，因此两人彼此认识也就不到两个月。用人类的话形容，Bucky觉得他像个傻头傻脑的刚毕业学生，被HR简单介绍后，便丢到了对他毫不关心的老员工手里。没错！自己就是那个臭脾气的老员工。Bucky才不会顾虑他是什么级别的天使，反正成为守约者之后过去的一切都一笔勾销了。

“抱歉，你在看录像带？”站在门厅的金发男人有点懵，他瞟了眼昏暗屋子里的唯一光源。

虽然不想承认，Bucky其实是非常念旧的人。他不排斥新科技，但比起蓝光碟或是更新潮的VR，他还是爱一遍遍重播录像带。时间会在录影带上留下痕迹，随着老化出现斑点、条纹，甚至变色，声色嘶哑。他很爱这种能提醒自己光阴意义所在的东西。

“一个老片，《驱魔人》。” 

Bucky特别爱看恐怖片，每次都能让他乐得前仰后合，隔几天想起来甚至都忍不住偷笑。血浆四射，掉眼珠，变鬼怪，人类的想象力简直无聊到绝望！为了抵御吸血鬼，主角在脖子上挂满大蒜。坠着一颗颗大念珠般的样子已经够蠢。想起那嚼完蒜的臭味，简直太搞笑了！到底是谁告诉人类，吸血鬼害怕大蒜？就算是有效也是被臭跑的吧！吸血鬼大概会一脸嫌弃地骂着"F*ck!”，一边想着人类该不会都是群傻子吧？

“没看过？很经典的。 ”Bucky跳回到沙发里，在被反弹了一下后，“有什么事情等我看完再说！”

他拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意对方乖乖地安静坐下来。

屏幕断断续续的闪光之中，被恶魔附身的女孩用十字架神像摩擦着自己的下体。

弑神隐喻与背德快感！

作为恶魔，Bucky对这个桥段给予很高的评价。他看得津津有味，将一大口爆米花塞入嘴里。

眼睛的余光分明看到Steve吞咽着口水。红色已经从紧扣的领口爬到了耳根。

小恶魔之心被瞬间点燃。

“我说，Steve，天使们都怎么解决生理需求？”他盯着电视，故意把爆米花嚼得咔嚓响。

“……”对方的脸也红了。

“这么看得话，显然我们比较好啊！”手不安分地按在对方小腹上，脸贴上对方的耳朵吹气般地说，“你错过了很多乐趣！Steve。”

Steve蹭得一下从沙发上跳起来，“我借用下洗手间！”

这已经不是自己第一次捉弄Steve了。老员工对跟屁虫毫不客气，何况Steve那肌肉线条完美的身体，不多多利用也太浪费了。他会让Steve穿过四个街区转三个街角帮自己买一杯“要用豆奶，加三倍香草糖浆，记得撒两层厚厚的肉蔻和巧克力粉！”的咖啡。等他买回来，再告诉他“虽然那是纽约城最好的咖啡店，其实我现在一点都不想喝！这杯是请你的。”

再比如，每周两次的守约者碰头例会，大家装模作样一团和气的一起吃工作餐。Bucky会当着Steve面喝光他的果汁。但此后，Steve每次在餐前都会主动把果汁给他，反而让Bucky觉得无趣了。

他把上交给“审判者”的例行月度报告工作也全都推给了Steve。出乎意料地，对方写得非常好，对各种恶魔类型和违约记录如数家珍。这点有些让他吃惊。

Steve一声关门声！憋笑许久的Bucky倒在沙发上笑的前仰后合。

他的味道可真甜！

想着Steve刚刚处男般纯情的反应，他可真可爱！

Bucky感觉屁股咯噔一下！

Damn！

自己的黑色尾巴居然露出来了！

这下轮到他有点慌了！

Bucky喜欢用人形的状态在人间游荡。不像自己的上一任喜欢变成小猫，总能骗取人类的怜爱。况且他也不太愿意让人知道自己的实际形态，太过显眼。

露出了恶魔状态只有几种情况：

第一，主动或遭受攻击强制显形。该选项排除！

第二，性幻想或者高潮时会难以控制。绝对不可能！排除排除！

第三，状态过于放松！对对，应该是自己玩笑开过头的原因。

Bucky为自己的答案满意得猛点了几下头，这才发现自己的犄角也露了出来。

Fu*k！

所以，当Steve从洗手间出来，整理好自己状态的Bucky今天有点不想再看到他。

“你今天来到底什么事情？说完就赶紧走吧！”

“我怀疑有人在贩卖灵魂。”

“你跟Nat说了吗？”有资格和能力贩卖灵魂契约的可不是一般的恶魔。

“她今早就出门约会了，让我有事找你，别打扰她……”

“看看人家！你应该先向她好好学习如何享受人类生活！”Bucky嘟了下嘴，“Steve，告诉我你知道的所有细节。”

引诱人类出卖灵魂给魔鬼，这是严重违反契约的行为。对立面的双方可以在人间宣讲自己的好与坏，但绝不可威逼利诱。玩笑归玩笑，自己是个生活工作严格划分的人。他绝对不允许在自己百年工作纪念日到来之际搞出点事情来。

Bucky摸着下巴听完对方的进一步说明，思考了大约半分钟的时间。

“Steve，拿好你的“厚外套”和“审判日”，明天在巢见面。”伴随着电视里的恐怖叫声，他表情严肃地说，“也许我们可以来一次实战教学！”

===========

TBC未完待续

\-------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在亲爱的Bucky生日决定正式开新坑！《十一字的情书》、《战无规则爱亦如斯》、《全面瓦解》这三篇的基调都有点沉重，想换个氛围。这篇设定为现代AU，Bucky的性格上多带着詹花时期的轻松感，Steve也不像之前的几篇文中是占有欲爆棚的实力担当，前期会更像个初来乍到的呆萌小子（？），有种刚注射完血清的感觉，所以读起来大概会更愉快一点。  
> 设定上主要参考《失乐园》、《死海文书》、《天阶序论》以及其他一些宗教文献。  
> 灵感来源于漫画中Steve一直称呼Bucky为自己的守护天使，以及最近正好又重新看了一次《驱魔人》。想写写非人类在现代社会的故事。一开始想设定为驱魔人，但是考虑要用到失忆梗，最后还是将两人都设定成了非人类。


	2. 天使

第二章 

Steve第一次见到Bucky是在被称为“巢”的守约者集合点。

这件位于布鲁克林区一栋不起眼商业楼里的小隔间，挂着Avengers清洁公司的牌子。租金流水、税收证明，一应俱全，只是玻璃大门上close的牌子似乎从来没翻过面。

当Nat向自己介绍现任守约者时，Bucky正坐在窗边的办公桌前伸着懒腰。他穿着深蓝色的花格西装三件套和白色衬衫，整个人的轮廓在日光中闪着柔和白光。他边揉着眼睛，边微笑着向自己抱歉，并告知昨天连夜赶着看学生的论文，而且刚刚才下课赶过来。如果不是Nat的介绍，Steve百分之百会把他当作天使。

Bucky捋了下耳边的黑色发丝，一手支着下巴，一手用笔指着自己在空中画着圈，“虽然我真得不太喜欢天使，不过你的样子我也讨厌不起来。欢迎来到人间。一百年，别觉得无聊！”

被那双闪亮的绿眼睛盯着，Steve感觉脸颊发烫。Nat一脸无奈地看着他，并怂了下肩膀，“别被他的营业微笑骗了！”

接下来的两个月，Bucky虽然确实爱捉弄自己，但他觉得顶多只能算是些没有恶意的玩笑，如同小孩子闹闹别扭而已。

 

“圣帕特里克教堂！谢谢！”

Bucky穿着件红色连帽开衫和深色牛仔裤，一副毫不起眼的打扮，显得很轻松。在巢楼下集合后，他在路边拦了辆NYC标志性的黄色出租，并习以为常地拉开把手，这个简单动作让Steve愣在了原处。

“你该不会以为我们会直接飞过去？！没让你坐脏乱的纽约地铁，真该谢谢我。快上车！一会车费你付！”

 

Steve昨晚提到的圣帕特里克大教堂(St.Patrick's）就在曼哈顿最繁华的第五大道边。做为大苹果最大规模，并以“Cathedral”冠名的教堂，Bucky很难想象谁敢在如此神圣之所明目张胆地行出格之事。

“话说回来，你去告解室干嘛？”天使专程跑去教堂忏悔？Bucky双手插在口袋里，靠在后座歪着脑袋看着对方漂亮的侧脸，觉得不可思议。

“……”

”不想说就算了，无所谓！”选择成为守约者多少都有点自己的秘密，Bucky绝不强求答案。

“我去忏悔一个错误的妄想。”

Steve偏头看了眼窗外的海港景色。那个妄想……就是你。这后句话他实在没法说出口。

 

昨天他独自步行来到那里，在告解室外的黑色长椅上安静等候。虽然刚刚来到人间才两个月，第一个烦心事却已横在心头：自己对一位即将离开人间的恶魔一见钟情！一场对象错误的爱慕似乎还没开始就要结束了。

排在自己前面的年轻姑娘进去许久都没有出来。等待神父的时间里，他按照仪式认真诵读了一段圣经。

“所以应当回想你是从哪里坠落的，并要悔改，行起起初所行之事。你若不悔改，我就临到你那里，把你的灯台从原处挪去。 

Remember the height from which you havefallen! Repent and do the things you did at first. I not repent, I will come toyou and remove your lampstand from its place. ”

——圣经启示录 2:5

 

突然，女孩尖细的哭泣声穿过告解室的木制花格，像融雪的溪流隐约流淌开来。哭声渐渐变成了抽泣，一个低沉厚重的男性声音突兀出现。

“如果你愿意将灵魂交给魔鬼，所有愿望都将得到满足！给你一天时间考虑，明天这个钟点我会这里等你。记住，你只有这一次机会！”

Steve立刻合上手中的圣经，警惕起来。

“用洁白的牙齿咬破柔软的指尖，在命运的牛皮纸上写下你的名字！”

他急忙冲进去拉开隔间的黄色帷幔，却发现周遭根本空无一人。

 

“两位到了！”

“别忘了小费！”

Bucky抬头看着眼前这座古老的哥特式建筑，庄重华丽的灰色双塔顶在第五大道越来越高的摩天楼群中正失去着往日荣光。他讨厌教堂，如果不是工作，Bucky真不愿意来。虽然十字架之类的普通圣物对自己构不成任何威胁，但这种满眼三圣雕像和壁画的地方，只能解释为生理性厌恶,让他有点烦躁。他不自觉摸了下胸口隐藏在外套下的武器背带，里面插着大小不一的两把黑色匕首。稍大的双刃那把是“厚外套”，后者是“审判日”。

所谓“厚外套”是守约者对自身武装制服的代称。在人间行动总有不方便的地方，总不能穿着黑色长袍，拿着巨大镰刀在满是人群和摄像头的纽约大街上挥舞奔跑。制服与装备被印记在每位守护者的个人物品上，方便携带和随着召唤使用。自己的是把格斗刀，Nat是支口红，他还不知道Steve的是什么。

而“审判日”是守约者的专属特权物品。光与暗的两方通过这个印记建立三界的连接，召唤各方的“审判者”，将不属于人间之物拖回自己老家。简单来说，这是张免费回天堂或地狱的专列车票，只不过是最劣后等级的座位，还伴有不怎么友好的车厢管理员。

 

“Ite, missa est”

一场晚间弥撒刚刚结束，信徒们安静拿起随身物品，开始退场。Bucky和Steve逆着人群向祭坛方向走去。穹顶高耸入云，祭坛中央树立着圣像。纯白色的圣体柜在长明灯的烛火下闪动着微光。

Bucky扫视人群之际，Steve用手肘轻轻蹭了下他。

顺着示意方向，一个身材圆润的短发姑娘穿过门廊，消失在大厅左侧的一个石棺后面。

"是她？"

Steve微微点着头。Bucky拒绝用肥胖来描述，这个词对任何年龄的女士都太不尊重。但那位穿着宽大T恤和浅蓝牛仔裤的姑娘，用丰满形容确实也有点矫情。

他们快步跟了过去，却毫无踪迹。跟丢一个普通人类？Bucky觉得很是蹊跷。

穿着绿色祭衣的神父从角落里走出来，关切地问到，“两位先生，今天的弥撒已经结束了。请问有什么可以帮到你们吗？”

“神父先生，请问最近有没有奇怪的人来这里？”

天使的单纯与礼貌让Bucky忍不住翻白眼，他瞬间拉开Steve，用手臂和匕首挡住对方突然拔出的长尖刀！“Steve！这位神父先生看来就是我们要找的奇怪的人呢！”上肢用力将对方推离自己，“第一课，别轻易相信别人！”

伸直手臂，用刀刃尖端指着对方：“守约者要求你立刻接受问询和审判！”

“如果我选择拒绝？”对方扭了扭脖子，发出咔咔的关节声响。

“那就只能用武力解决了。”Bucky收回匕首，“好在，我也很乐意使用武力！”

黑色快速爬满全身，将漂亮的肌肉线条包裹在反射着皮质光泽的黑色执行制服之下。Bucky背负着各种枪支、刺刀、匕首、短刀，杵在一旁的Steve感觉自己看到了一件极其精巧的小型武器库。

Bucky摸出大腿外侧的银色手枪，几发连击后对方头颅炸开，应声倒地。银屑和圣水加持的子弹效果斐然，他有点后悔，这种小角色应该先让Steve练练手。

“你不觉得很不公平？这华美的教堂难道不是违背那场战争契约的最好证明？为何只有天使可以享受荣光与崇拜，而恶魔不配拥有？“爬在地上的人，或者说某种活物，头部像蠕动的蛆虫重新生长起来，扭动着四肢。呈现出蜘蛛脚般别扭姿势，嘴上却依旧滔滔不绝，”让人类屈服于一些形式、一些教义、一些经典！控制灵魂般着魔地相信上帝！我不明白这与伊甸里，蛇的引诱有何区别！人类需要了解更多恶，才能产生更多善！”

“这些话，你还是去找路西法谈谈吧！”

用“审判日”划破右手无名指，在猎物面前的地面用血迹摩擦出一个硬币大小的圈，同时迅速竖起刀刺，垂直插入圈心！

“暗之守约者Bucky Barnes！申请恶魔审判日！”

血色泛起跳动的红光，圆圈以刀为中心水波般扩散开来，形成三个反向旋转的同心。匕首尖端同时向外发散出五条血线。当红色的五芒星图案出现时，三个黑色蝠翼的身影在红色光雾中跳跃而出！

身材丰满的蛇身女妖沿着地面伸出尾巴，缓慢缠绕起受审者。鹰头男身的荷鲁斯则高高托举起镣铐。无头骷髅持着书本和镰刀，白骨手掌中的书页快速翻动，梳理着一条条罪证与规则，却突然瞬间闭合，戛然而止！

“审判失败！无管辖权利！”他宣告着结果。

“Bucky，看来你今天遇到点麻烦。“女妖收起尾巴，略带戏谑地笑起来，”他可不是恶魔！”

红光与三位审判者同时瞬间消失。匕首被弹出地面，歪倒在大理石地面上，发出一声脆响。

 

Bucky有些愣神，如果对方不是魔鬼，难道是人类或者天使？贩卖灵魂的天使？

“Steve！”

金发的同行者还处于交接期，非正式守约者原则上不该直接插手，但现在只能用他的审判日试一试了！Bucky捡起匕首，转脸大声提醒着他。

 

一个完全被灰白色斗篷覆盖的身影，像一片羽毛毫无声息地降临在Bucky面前的白色祭坛之上。对方轻轻抬起手，无数金色长枪从他身后向Bucky飞速直刺而来。

“Bucky！”

距离太近，而速度过快！惊讶于自己居然丝毫未发现那位不速之客，Bucky条件反射地低下身子，将双臂蜷在身前并埋下头，准备承受正面的硬接。

 

一长串重物落地的闷响后是一片寂静。

毫发无损？他诧异地缓缓抬起头。

巨大的白色羽翼正张开在眼前，六根翅膀排列成一个巨大盾型完全护住了自己。羽缝间，暴风骤雨般的长枪七零八落地弹落在地。

六翼的炽天使！Seraphim？！

而羽翼的中心的人明明是Steve！

天堂派了位最高阶的炽天使来做守约者？

他们到底想干什么？

 

“来了位麻烦人物……”声音的主人捡起地上的爪牙，消失在教堂高耸的穹顶之上，”你们知道所有的一切，却又一无所知！真是可悲！”

 

Bucky站起身，略有挫败感地推开已收起翅膀的Steve，检查掉落一地的行凶武器。那些外形模仿朗基努斯之枪（Spear of Longinus）的小型复制品，让他不由深深皱起眉头。他收起“厚外套“，拉上连帽衫的拉链，将赝品之枪插入腰间，又用衣角盖住。今晚疑团太多，而眼前这位金发天使被排在了麻烦的第一序列。

“你没事吧？”

“我有点饿了！陪我去吃点东西！”面对一脸担忧的Steve，Bucky撇了下嘴，“我们可以好好聊聊，你这位炽天使大人来人间到底什么目的！”

===========

TBC未完待续

\---------------


	3. 缘由

第三章

加油站旁边的In-N-Out是这个时点唯一营业的快餐店，Bucky左手摆弄着饮料杯中的吸管，右手拿着个大汉堡。面对一位炽天使，他的反应太过放松，反倒让Steve自己紧张得不自然。

“真的不来一个？我请客！“Bucky拨开红黄相间的包装纸咬了一口，”double-double挺不错！我还特意加了份洋葱。”

Steve摇了摇头。

人间历法，半年前。

复活节期，一场盛大的圣枝主日弥撒将在圣彼得大教堂(St.Peter's Basilica Church)举行。Steve做为天使长，负责将圣杯（San-greal）护送至梵蒂冈，并在耶稣苦难纪念礼成后带回第四天Mahanon。手捧圣水，清洁指尖。他虔诚而谨慎地接过最神圣之物。而那一刹那！一个从未有过的画面突然闪现在脑海之中。

星辰飞速旋转，日月之轮上下交替。神的御座前围满了天使军团。那副场景分明是光之子与暗之子战后的审判日。所有天使聚集在第七天Arabot。在众位神灵的注视之下，自己正高举朗基努斯之枪刺入一位黑发天使的心脏！

“那很奇怪！我是那场战争的亲历者，但从不记得那个画面。我开始努力回想，才发现自己根本就记不起关于那场战争的任何细节。”

“所以，你想来人间找找看线索？”Bucky嚼着酸黄瓜，像在听与己无关的故事。

“除了圣杯，另外两件圣物都在人间。我也许有机会触摸到，可以再次唤起些记忆…这是私心。但不止于此。”

 

“当时我过于震惊，不慎将圣杯倾倒，滴落了少许杯中之酒。虽然没有造成严重后果，但也失职罪过。成为守约者是惩罚的一部分。”

Bucky了然地点了点头。天使记得所有事情，更何况他是位列神圣阶级的上三级，失神不奇怪，他的说明合情合理。

 

“第三个原因……今晚的情况你也看到了。“Steve看着Bucky将包装纸攥成团，继续说，”天堂也怀疑有天使在涉及非法事宜，但没有明确嫌疑人和确凿证据，更不希望爆出丑闻。查清这件事情是我的附加任务。”

“所以简单来说，你打翻了圣物遭受处罚。天使那边有个捣蛋鬼。加上你自己也想来人间看看？”

“是的，这就是我成为守约者的全部原因。”Steve迟疑了片刻，“那么，Bucky……你又为什么成为了守约者？”

正要拿起薯条的手停了下来。他从不愿和任何人谈论起这件事。但炽天使大人已经老老实实地将前因后果全抖给了自己，如果不说点什么，岂不是显得恶魔非常无礼和小气？做为一个秘密交换，自己也谈不上吃亏。

 

“我犯了个重罪，”Bucky吸了口可乐，“你也知道，成为守约者可以免除罪罚。”

他挤着手中的番茄酱，抬眼盯着对方。

“我杀了天使。” 

红色酱汁沾染到手上，他舔嗦指尖的缓慢动作像极了在品尝香甜血液，让Steve忍不住滚动了一下喉头，“所以，你最好和我保持点距离。”

推开玻璃门，灌入的夜风吹得人瞬间清爽了不少。午夜的加油站空无一人。

 

“看来还真得飞回去了。”Bucky左右晃着脑袋，寻找着马路上的车流痕迹，又转回看着身旁的Steve，“这个时间点不太好打车。你会不会用UBER？”

“Bucky…”天使有些犹豫。

“又怎么了？天使大人？”

“我刚刚没告诉你……”

偶尔有车灯投来，伴随着引擎轰响和胎噪又快速消失在黑暗中。

“从在巢看到你的第一眼起，我非常确定，记忆中的那位黑发天使，和你一模一样！”

双方都楞在了原地。风吹散着金色和黑色发梢。在断断续续的车灯下，两人的脸忽明忽暗。游走不定的灯光，拉出斜长的影子，仿佛转动的时针。

“但你也说了，那是位天使……而且我可比你年轻多了，更没参与过那场传说中的战……“

Bucky率先打破沉默，想张口否认些什么，但嘴却被对方的唇堵住了。

 

天使的吻比羽翼更轻柔，比黑夜更浓郁。Steve的唇软乎乎的，带着犹犹豫豫的小心。这突如其来的温热不仅丝毫没有厌烦，居然让Bucky有点贪恋和熟悉。而小尾巴，更是不争气地又露了出来。

Bucky佯装冷静地一把推开对方：“履行守约者的义务，Steve！别做出格的事情！”抑制着数百年来未曾有过的心悸，他立刻张开蝠翼离开。

左臂上的红色五芒星咒印已开始隐隐发烫。Bucky知道，那是个永恒审判日生效的警告！

 

以最快速度回到居住地，疼痛让他直接摔倒在卧室阳台上。强忍着剧烈烧灼感爬进房间。黑色尾巴、巨大的盘角都已显现，让Bucky看上去像扭曲在地的黑色爬虫。

眼角的深棕色木地板上闪现纯白色的审判日光圈。

“他到底是谁?我以前认识他！对吗！？”Bucky抓挠着地面，努力将头偏向亮光中的两位审判者。

面对质问，六翼天使和长角恶魔停顿良久。

“抱歉，Bucky！即使我告诉你答案也没有意义。”带着黑喙面具遮住口鼻的恶魔低语起来，用三岔叉刺入尾巴将他牢牢固定。

天使张开其中一对羽翼，捧出一个带血痕的荆棘之冠，缓缓放置在Bucky头上。

“可怜的人。”白羽头盔隐藏了双目轮廓，却隐藏不住怜悯，“太阳再次升起时，那些既热烈又痛苦的记忆都将不复存在。”

藤蔓之圈不断收缩，荆棘之刺不断深入头骨，让黑暗的屋子里回荡起撕心裂肺的惨叫。

”这是你无尽的惩罚与宿命！”

 

圆形的报告厅正进行着历史学院的选修课程。Bucky走在台阶之上，继续着自己神秘主义的系列课题。

“Occult revival与英国维多利亚时期的工业革命背景密不可分。我们现在似乎很难理解，在一个现代进程中的正统宗教国家，为何会出现这种全民狂欢。”

Bucky抬眼发现了站在最后排的Steve，他转身回到讲台，“旧约和新约中都明确禁止了这种信仰冲突。比如申命记 18:10-12 ：

你们中间不可有人使儿女经火，也不可有占卜的、观兆的、用法术的、行邪术的、用迷术的、交鬼的、行巫术的、过阴的。凡行这些事的都为耶和华所憎恶。”

“我们休息10分钟！一会见！”

 

Steve转辗反侧了一整晚，无法克制地回想天使与现实中Bucky的容颜。他既极度后悔自己难耐突兀的吻会搞砸了同事关系，又因为那个吻万分确定自己与对方的关系没那么简单。气味、触感、颜色，一切都莫名其妙的熟悉……

“我昨晚有些鲁莽。希望别影响了我们的工作…今天巢没有例会…所以冒昧来和你道歉。”报告厅外的长廊边，Steve开门见山地述说着来意。

“等等！等等！你到底想说些什么？”Bucky用手掌下压的动作提醒对方缓口气。他皱了皱眉，Steve的语无伦次显得幼稚可笑，完全不符合他的身份。

路过的两个女学生带着可爱笑容向备受欢迎的Barnes教授挥着手，他歪了下脑袋瞬间变出个人畜无害的迷人微笑。但当少女们转而捂着嘴偷瞄起脸和身材都很完美Steve时，Bucky莫名有点吃醋撅起嘴来。

“我为昨晚的吻郑重道歉！”

“你纯洁的脑袋里在想些什么？”Bucky插着手臂，靠在石廊柱上笑起来，“昨晚我们从汉堡店出来，就分头回家了。”

“吻？你该不是做了什么春梦？”Bucky眯起眼睛带出更多嘲弄，“还是说你把我当成了性幻想对象？”

如果那双绿眼睛是在说谎，那恶魔欺骗能力也太出神入化了。Steve发现情况有些不对劲！

对方抬手看了眼手表，“我可不能陪你闲聊了！明天巢的例会见。”

 

而Nat快被巢的这次例会搞疯了。

她双手支着脸看着白色桌子对面的两个笨蛋，感觉脸颊几乎要被推到了眼角上。新来的光之守护天使Steve和老辣的暗之守护恶魔Bucky旁若无人的对话，没法不让人浮想联翩。

“那晚我真的吻过你！”Steve一脸正直。

“不！你没有！”Bucky端着咖啡，用搅拌勺指着他，“你想和我接吻？我倒是不介意，要不现在就试试？不过我猜天使的吻技一定烂透了！床技只会更烂！”

“你真不记得那晚我们发生了什么？”

“我记得很清楚！那就是什么都没发生！”

“你还警告我别做出格的事情！”

“出格的事？天使大人！拜托停止你的性幻想好吗！”

“Steve！Steve！Steve！”Nat觉得必须出手阻止这越听越不对劲的对话，Steve绝不可能在嘴皮子占上风，她都为天使感到丢脸。用笔敲了几下桌面，两个麻烦家伙同时转过脸看着她，“所以，你们俩那晚到底发生了什么？”

“Steve似乎觉得发生了这样和那样的事情！”Bucky用双手做了个双引号，瞟了眼对方，靠在转椅背憋笑起来。

“抱歉Nat,详细情况我都写在报告里了。”Steve发觉自己一遇到和Bucky相关的事情就真得容易急躁，为干扰了工作而自责。

“玩笑结束！”Bucky从椅背上坐起来，恶作剧得逞满意地喝了口咖啡，“教堂里的事情很不简单！我的审判日失效，说明那是你们的人。之后出现的搅局者更是个棘手的家伙。”

“我们手头上的线索只有把圣枪赝品和那个姑娘……”Nat梳理着思路。

“我和 Steve会接着追踪她。”Bucky主动提出了方案，“ 既然一开始是我接手的，那就在我手里结束。”他可不希望在退休之际，留下个烂尾巴。带上Steve也算迫不得已——自己需要对方的天使审判日。

“既然这样，我先去趟维也纳。”

 

沾染圣灵之血的朗基努斯之枪最初只有一把，但之后断成了三截。在无尽的时间轮回中，每一个断片被各代持有者不断重铸打造，最终变成了现在的三把。传说，一把在维也纳的霍夫堡博物馆、一把在罗马的奥古斯丁教堂、一把在英格兰的格拉斯顿柏立修道院。但这只是世人被蒙蔽的无知。真正的三把圣枪，一把在天堂、一把在地狱。根据记载，人间的那把曾短暂现身于那三个圣所，但没人知道现在真正身处何处。

Nat希望能在那些传说之地，寻找些圣枪再次出现的蛛丝马迹。

 

会议总算结束。

“真搞不懂地狱那边在干什么！现在正是缺人手的时候，我的下一任怎么还没出现。让我都有点羡慕你们严谨的工作态度了！”面对Bucky的这句抱怨，Nat皱着眉。她明显的眼神闪躲被Steve完全看在了眼里。

走到门框的红发美女，犹豫地后退了一步，探回头追问起来。

“所以……你们俩到底有没有接吻？”

“有！”

“没有！”

异口同声的相反答案，让她扶了下额。

 

“我再提醒你一句，Steve！和那位保持距离！他和我们不一样！”

Nat整理着小羊皮手包，把一管黑金包装的口红塞进了上衣口袋。她拉上红色皮衣的领口，在出发前反复嘱咐着这位年长的实习生。

“我知道，他是恶魔…”

“我不是这个意思！”Nat异常严肃。

“你我的任期上限是一百年，但他不是。我早该告诉你，根本就不存在什么下一任暗之守约者。Bucky是个背负永恒审判日的顶级魔王，必须永远禁锢在守约者枷锁，困在人间。而你和他的交情只有一百年。”

“除了工作，千万别陷得太深！在我看来，你的眼神已爱上他了。”

 

 

=========

TBC未完待续

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYC好像并没有西边常见的In-N-Out…如果真没有，算是我半瞎编。


	4. 等价交换

事情比想象得更棘手，女孩人间蒸发般毫无痕迹。这让Bucky有些不爽——再拖一个月自己的退休欢送会都要开了。

散发着浓重油墨味的花边小报、铺着厚厚肉蔻粉的咖啡和两块讨喜的焦糖小饼干突然放在自己眼前。Steve俨然已经摸清了自己口欲偏好，这让Bucky更没法讨厌他。

他不明白Steve为什么要纠结一个根本不存在的吻。对方的斩钉截铁让自己好像真忘了点什么似的。谁知道呢，也许忘了五年前的一场雨，十年前的一场雪，亦或百年前的一场黑色风暴。相比一直在天堂的对方，在人间生活良久的自己更明白“时间能冲淡一切”这句话的意义。

娱乐版大标题：性感女星Lilith深陷丑闻酗毒身亡！

他略有疑惑地抬眼看了眼微微点着下巴的金发天使，转脸拿起小报扫读起来。报道中穿插着女星各时期的回顾照片。她的样子Bucky有点眼熟，似乎是最近选秀出道迅速爆红的新星。即使完全不看娱乐节目的他，也在不少户外广告见过那张脸。在被用红色记号笔圈出的一张配图里，背景边柜上放着一个小相框。而照片里的人正是他们要找的姑娘！他瞬间明白了Steve要自己看什么。  
“干得漂亮！我们走！”

有了明确目标，物理地址轻松获得——哈莱姆区的一栋绿色小楼。  
“您好！我们是AIG的保险调查员。想核对下您女儿Lilith小姐的人寿保险。您是她的身故赔偿受益人。”Bucky举着身份工牌，敲着大门。比起破门而入，他喜欢模仿人类的行为方式。乐趣更多，伪装更是简单有效的好办法——谁会拒绝送上门的钱呢？  
看惯了Steve一尘不变的白T恤和黄夹克，这位天使穿黑色正装的样子意外得好看。Bucky甚至愿意用自己极少给予的性感一词高度评价。衬衫紧紧贴合在他胸前，西裤勾勒出挺翘的臀部，让人对薄薄布料下的肉体浮想联翩。  
“我的脸上有什么吗？”天使的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己。  
“只是领带歪了……”Bucky躲避着他的目光，伸出双手象征性地左右摆弄整理了下对方的深蓝色领带，掩饰着有些丢脸的一瞬间愣神，目光却忍不住停在他的喉结上。

抬脚跳过门厅堆满的大大小小纸盒，一个体态臃肿，面色疲倦的中年女人接待了他们。  
“有点乱。我正在搬家。”  
“抱歉打扰了。”  
“至少你们是这几天狗仔队以外，我遇到的第一批正常人。”她苦笑着点了根烟，重重的黑眼圈透着不堪重负的疲惫，“我想说的都已经卖给独家媒体了。没办法，我很缺钱。生活总得继续。”  
“请节哀。我们想和您核对下细节，以便您尽快拿到赔偿。”Bucky环视着杂乱陈旧的客厅，许久无人居住的屋子散发着明显的尘埃霉味。

“钱完全挥霍一空，没有负债累累已经感谢上帝了。一切来的太容易，她失去了理智。”她招呼两人沙发上坐下，“就算她留下点什么，我也付不起遗产税。前几天还住在翠贝卡区的高级公寓，今天就搬回了这里。一切仿佛是个梦。”  
“请问这张照片中的女孩是？”Steve指着报纸问道。  
“就是我的女儿Mary，你们知道的Lilith是她的艺名。”

低劣的烟草味刺鼻呛人。Bucky和Steve相互抬眼看了下对方，瞬间明白了为何之前无迹可寻。他们在教堂亲眼见过的姑娘，无论如何也没法和蜂腰肥臀的性感女星联系到一起——对方显然完成了契约，变成了另一个人。

"一天晚上，我们因为小事发生了争吵，她摔门而出。你们知道，单亲妈妈养活孩子很艰难，青春期更难管教。那不是她第一次离家出走，和以前一样，两天后她回来了。”中年女人低头吐着烟，“身材变好了，脸蛋也更漂亮了。她说是贷款接受了抽脂和整容手术。虽然我知道手术恢复期不可能那么快，但也想不出第二个原因。”

用手按住烟头，在咖啡盘的中央用力蹭压，孤独的母亲诉说着女孩的魔幻故事。  
Mary用“Lilith”的艺名，报名了这两年大热的选秀节目。女儿告诉她一定会是第一名，不久会成为大明星！一切居然都如愿地在短短几周内发生。她深深陷入了闪光灯下所有人的崇拜与爱慕，纸醉金迷。但跌落的速度比上升得更快。民众的新鲜感飘忽不定，新人总是层出不穷。没有后续作品，人气在节目结束后便快速下滑。

习惯了鱼子，番茄酱就变得难以下咽；看惯了白钻闪耀，琥珀都黯然无光。为了维持奢靡生活，她甚至在经纪人的半威逼利诱下开始陪睡。经受了热度下滑、雪藏、半被迫卖淫之后，她最终精神崩溃，染上了毒瘾。再一次过量吸食后，死在了空空的黄金浴缸里。

“这种成名害了她。”她接着说，“Mary从小总说自己能看些怪东西，同龄人和他们的家长都对他敬而远之。上初中后，因为孤僻和生理性肥胖，一直是被霸陵对象。我忙于生计关心甚少，转过几次学都无济于事。”  
女孩太希望改变自己被嫌弃的命运，而这个变化来得太快也太急。  
“她几乎回到家就躲在房间里上网。为此我们争吵过无数次。Mary大概很恨我……在那次离家出走前，她一直在某个聊天室里聊天。她说那里有理解自己的朋友，都很善良，愿意帮助她。”

“如果您不介意，是否可以提供那个聊天室的号码。”Bucky补充了一句，“如果从自杀定性为他杀或诱导自杀，赔偿额会大幅增加。”  
女人走进里屋片刻折返，递上一个黄色便签条，“警察来取证过，我又抄了一份。”  
“谢谢。”Steve真诚而礼貌。  
“什么时候能拿到理赔？我现在还在接收分期账单。”  
恶魔摊着手：“你知道，我们的保险体系总是没那么快。”

一个大晴天，阳光温暖舒适。葬礼却冷清的只有神父和她母亲，仿佛这个女孩从未在人间存在过。罩着黑色薄纱的母亲低头哭泣，让人心碎。  
Bucky站在墓园的栎树后远远观察着一切。  
“Steve…”  
“是的。Bucky，我也感觉到了。”天使皱着眉。  
那具棺材是空的……

“复活在我，生命也在我！信我的人，虽然死了，也必复活。——约翰福音11:25”  
神父如是说。

那是个名为“等价交换—闲置物品二手交易”的匿名聊天组群。如果Nat在，进度可能会更快到一点。尽管Bucky习惯用电脑写写教案、查查资料，但网络聊天和直播，对他和Steve 完全是盲区。他俩凑在巢的小会议室里前里摆弄了半天，被进入申请拦在了门外。

验证问题：  
“你想得到什么？又能付出什么？”

Bucky下巴抵在桌子上，嘟了下嘴唇，摸了摸肚子：“我想要晚餐，可以付一张信用卡。”  
他当然知道自己在胡扯，Bucky只是对这种故弄玄虚的文字游戏嗤之以鼻。人类的科技发展速度变得愈发讨厌，在危险的试探神的领域。  
他打了个哈气，起身去倒咖啡。  
Steve回头看了看他挠着头的背影，思考片刻，用食指指尖在并不熟悉的键盘上逐个字母地重重点击。  
“我……想得到一个……人，我可以为他……付出……灵魂……”  
红色的审核进度条缓慢推进。

当Bucky端着两杯咖啡回来时，笔记本的屏幕已经进入了黑色的聊天界面。他放下咖啡，并用指尖推给对方。  
“很厉害嘛，你填了什么答案？”Bucky紧挨着Steve坐下，探头看着屏幕。  
突然贴近的距离，让Steve有些紧张。手臂被对方压住，近在咫尺的黑色发丝更弄得自己鼻尖一阵瘙痒。但他什么提醒的言语都说不出口，反而希望这一刻能再久一些。  
“我的秘密。”他盯着屏幕嘴角轻轻翘起来。

对学校的不满、父母的厌恶，爱情事业的不顺利，聊天诸如此类。除了断断续续的各种发泄抱怨，并没有什么有用信息。Bucky觉得这其实是个还挺不错的心理按摩互助小组。遇到比自己更悲惨的人，绝对是比加油鼓劲更有效的安慰剂。痛苦来源于比较，而快乐不是。

Steve正认真翻阅着聊天记录。笔记本的电子光轻轻闪烁，在他的脸颊上、眼睑上，甚至睫毛上留下光丝。Bucky喝了口咖啡，视线越过杯沿悄悄盯着对方的侧脸。  
一直对天使无感的自己，真心觉得眼前的这位非常…怎么说呢……不一样。他既是超过千岁最高级别的炽天使，又是个刚刚来人间的新手。他谦卑可靠，完全没有高高在上的架子，反而总爱跟在自己身边乖乖听从指令。即使玩着各种恶作剧，他顺从着不发作。虽然会有种鱼不上钩的挫败感，但真的让Bucky觉得Steve有点可爱。

自己真的和这位天使接过吻？  
不知道那张嘴吻起来到底是什么感觉？  
那张嘴唇有点让Bucky发呆。

“我的脸上有什么吗？”对方突然察觉转脸睁大了眼睛，“这好像是我今天第二次问这个问题了。”  
“我说，Steve……”恶魔的享乐主义和恶作剧之心又开始作祟，他舔了下干燥的嘴唇，“介于你之前一直提到的那件事。不如，我们来试试接……”

突然！会议室外一阵巨响！  
打断了那个企图用玩笑伪装，而未说出口的kiss。  
Bucky立刻警觉地穿上“厚外套”。两人夺门而出！巢受到攻击显然是最紧急状况！  
天花板上破了一个大洞，那是传送门位置出现严重偏差的痕迹。日光灯闪着断断续续的光。折断的木板半垂吊在空中，细小的木屑还在掉落中。  
倒在一片木屑中的四翼天使整个脸都痛苦地拧在鼻尖，沾血的羽翼散落一地。Nat按着完全被血覆盖的左肩，坠落在办公桌。脆弱的木头不堪冲击又折碎在地面。  
本应该在维也纳寻找圣枪线索的她勉强翻了个身，面朝两位守约者咬着牙：“修道院……出…事了！”

 

===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========


	5. 吻与记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat受到攻击，导致死海文书碎片丢失。为了找到圣物的下落，Steve和Bucky决定使用各自的审判日。由玩笑开头的吻揭示了Bucky永远不会记起自己的残酷现实。  
> Steve，来和我试试接吻吧。

格拉斯顿柏立修道院修道院出事，说明对方的目标大概率和那把流落人间的圣枪有关。

在维也纳一无所获之后，Nat转而去了英格兰。她亮明了身份，请求查看修道院守护的一片与圣枪下落有关的死海文书原本。

公开信息层面，文书高清扫描版已经上传网络，小学生点点鼠标都可以轻松查阅。但实际公布部分远远小于隐藏部分。太多的宗教秘密和利益牵涉其中，人间显然还没做好承受那些颠覆信仰冲击的准备。

神父带她进入黑暗的地下祭殿，并再三嘱咐只能观看，绝不可带出层层圣咒保护的房间。而在碎片从黄金匣棺中被取出的瞬间，他们受到了攻击！那片文书被夺走！

“能判断对方的身份吗？”Steve双手叉在胸前，靠在桌边。

Nat摇了摇头。

在她简单描述受伤过程之后，天使和恶魔目光相视，意识到和教堂里的不速之客大概率是同一个人。能够不被Bucky察觉，又可轻松进入神殿，真是个非常麻烦的家伙。

“三圣物中的两件在人间，如果他们对圣枪下手，圣约柜同样需要加倍守护。但现在我们连这两件东西在哪里都不知道。”Nat边用圣光给自己治疗，边皱着眉头，“那个姑娘怎么样了？”

“悲伤的故事。”跨坐在对面的靠椅上，将下巴抵住靠背缘，Bucky摊了下手，“尸体也不见了。”

一切线索似乎都折断了。

 

“还有一个办法！”

Steve沉默了许久后，摸着下巴，走到两人中间：“圣杯、圣枪和圣约柜。这三者的秘密由三位大天使长持有。就如同我负责圣杯，拉斐尔知道圣枪的故事，而约柜的秘密在加百列手上。

“召唤炽天使到人间？还要求他们吐露秘密？”Nat皱着眉，“这个申请报告可不好打！”

“我的审判日。”Bucky和Steve异口同声。

 

Steve做为天使长，他的级别是守约者里最高的，对应的审判者是炽天使毫不意外。而Bucky所指的，自然不是恶魔印记，而是那个红色的永恒审判日。

Steve眉头紧皱地看着对方，他当然知道永恒审判日意味着什么。

那是由一位炽天使和地狱七魔君之一共同执行，跨越天堂和地狱的最高惩罚。普通“审判日”需要守约者通过特定仪式申请降临。而永恒的背负者只要触发了特定条件，审判者就会自动找上门。一言蔽之，被动和主动的区别，概率与必然的关系。

“可是Steve，如果我没记错，一共有四位大天使长。如何保证你们的审判者一定是拉斐尔或者加百列？”

“第四位乌列已堕落地狱。”虽然Steve并不知道具体原因，但现任的大天使长只有三位。

“所以，你其实是？”

“米迦勒……”他犹豫了片刻，压低声音给了Nat想要的肯定答案。

 

天使军团统帅者，存在于远古故事之中。这个传说般遥不可及的名字与己无关。但在耳朵接收到的瞬间，Bucky突然剧烈头痛，他龇了下牙，扶着额头苦笑着，

“现在问题来了！有谁知道我的永恒审判日触发条件和惩罚后果到底是什么？”

Nat欲言又止，低头佯装继续处理伤口。

Steve看着他的绿眼睛和翘起的嘴角，撕裂般疼痛突然出现在心口。

夜晚的巢陷入更深的沉默。

 

Bucky严重低估了头痛欲裂程度。他双手无力，险些从椅子上滑落，却一头倒进了Steve第一时间贴住自己的臂弯里。

“Bucky！怎么了？”

“不知怎么回事，突然…头痛的厉害…”

一位六翼天使将圣枪刺入另一位天使的心脏。

似乎与Steve提及过的相似画面不断出现在自己的梦境之中。

 

再睁开眼，发觉自己躺在会客区域的黑色沙发上，身上盖着Steve那件黑色西服外套。

衣服的主人在第一时间递过来一杯水。

“醒了？感觉好点了吗？”

“我，晕倒了…？”Bucky缓慢直起上身，倚在扶手上接过玻璃杯。

轻点着下巴，又摸了摸他的前额，那满是汗珠：“Nat回家了。让我留下来照顾你。”

“现在几点？”窗外一片漆黑。

“凌晨3点多。”

 

Bucky下意识摸了下左臂上的红色五芒星，还好……并没有发作迹象。在昏睡的时间里，Steve简单清理了办公室。天花板上的大洞已经荡然无存。尽管地面还有零星碎屑，但大楼里的其他租客今早到来时，不会发现任何异常。

 

他有点犹豫是否要将自己头痛的原因和刚刚那个梦告诉对方。

“和我接吻……”坐在身边的Steve突然从齿间轻轻摩擦出这个词。

“什么？”Bucky抬眼看着他。

“在会议室……”对方眼睛直视地面，并未对自己的目光有所回应，“你本来想跟我说这个的吧……？””

“恶作剧罢了。”黑发的小恶魔垂下眼，对着杯中的水波发呆。

日光灯的频闪在浅浅的杯底映射出白色的光点，仿佛记忆中抓不住的瞬间，明亮而轻飘。

“我吻过你，但是第二天你完全不记得。” Steve继续说着两人间绕不看的吻的话题。

“那倒不是我故意骗你，确实没有任何印象。”Bucky突然觉得很抱歉，觉得自己把对方非常看重的东西给忘记了。就仿佛热恋的情侣忘记了对方生日，或者刚刚知道生日宴会乐趣与意义所在小孩子被忙碌的父母忘记了日子。但是明明自己就根本不记得在汉堡店外发生过那样的事情，“可能，你我都有些记不清的东西。”

 

墙上的时钟发出滴滴哒哒的走动声，让巢的空气一度凝结起来。

“Steve……” 他看着金发天使略显落寞的侧脸，面无表情地，“不如……来和我接吻吧。”

等待良久般得毫无迟疑，脸颊立刻被穿过黑色发丝的手捧住。像尚未长出长羽的雏鸟用翼尖轻轻扫过。唇瓣轻轻触碰之后便离开了。Bucky不得不承认，这个吻既温柔又松软，像Steve一样让人安心，但自己明明想要更多。而对方显然还纠结那些细碎小事，过于克制和谨慎了。

 

Steve抚摸着额前的黑色碎发，用手部动作强制着两人眼神的对视。天使的眼睛蓝得一如金色秋日里的一湾湖水，更像蓝色的海面在更深的眼底翻滚着躁动不安的巨浪。

“你的吻像个小孩子。”Bucky笑起来，“要不要我教你什么叫做恶魔之吻？”

“我可以再试一次吗？”Steve边说边再次前倾了脖子。

 

当然可以。这句话Bucky根本没来得及说出口。Steve的主动让他有些窃喜，动作也更大胆主动起来。毕竟，在这方面恶魔没有任何理由输给纯洁的天使大人。

Bucky微微张开嘴，用舌搅舔着对方齿前软嫩的唇部内侧，光滑而黏腻。再继续深入，攀上对方略带迟疑的舌尖。纠缠之间，身体更燥热起来。Steve的一只手离开了脸颊，从肩膀向腰滑去。Bucky喜欢他指尖的触觉，清晰而直接，身体没有一丝的排斥感，甚至有些熟悉。

如果没有隔着自己的衬衫想必会更舒服吧。

 

意识到两人都还穿着保险调查员的衬衫制服，想象着对方西裤下那挺翘的屁股。尾巴更是不受控制地跑了出来，缠上了对方的大腿。

“Bucky……你的尾巴……”

“Damn it，Steve！”如果自己是吸血鬼，餐食血液的宴会被打断，会让人杀意四起。对方的味道甜得让自己发疯，“别管它！”

双手更直接挂在对方脖子上，Bucky用牙齿咬住天使的下嘴唇，用力向外拉扯了一下。

血粘在对方唇上，更黏在自己的舌尖。

美味至极。

 

天使的血太烫了，只是这么星星点点就已经让自己浑身热得融化。这个味道有点铁锈气，而很如红酒般甘溢而出，尾调却带着些许苦涩的咸味来。

一瞬间，Bucky突然意识到这个味道绝对不是自己第一次尝到。自己一定在什么地方什么地点接触过，甚至畅饮过。他非常确定！

Steve终于主动起来。他将Bucky不安分的舌尖抵了回来，并重新宣告着领地归属。一个突然用力，让Bucky的腰更加靠近自己身体。

从小心翼翼变成了急不可待，从唯唯诺诺的试探变成了主动进攻。引诱天使堕落的快感，让恶魔更加难耐。

“你知道吗，Steve。恶魔的尾巴和犄角不受控制的露出来，说明什么？”Bucky推开同样喘着粗气的对方，企图重新夺回资深人士的控制权，“说明，我现在很想要你……”

舔着嘴唇上的血迹，用绿眼睛眺着对方。

Steve如预期的红透了。

 

一边脱掉自己的衬衫，一边缓慢而极有耐性的解开Steve的纽扣。

从领口，到前胸。

真搞不懂这位炽天使大人为什么要在工作结束后还把衬衫穿得如此规整。双方都在承受着耐心的折磨。

“不过还真奇怪。我觉得我好像很久前就认识你，说不定我们还做过。”他不急不缓，像在喃喃前戏的咒语，“刚刚我做了个梦。就像你之前说的，炽天使将圣枪插入了另一个天使的心脏。现在想起来，那个六翼天使是你，而另一位似乎是我……”

“Steve，你说我们会不会以前就认识，还干过这档子事？”

 

突然，左臂开始剧烈的疼痛。Bucky的动作戛然而止，整个上身坠倒下去。

头抵在Steve胸前，调整着呼吸。他咬牙扶着那个发烫的红色印记。

“他们来了！”

 

地板上白色光圈开始显现。

“该说晚上好还是早上好呢？Bucky…和……炽天使阁下？”长角恶魔歪着脑袋，用三岔叉锤击了两下地面，对天使长以示告安。

审判天使张开全部白色羽翼，做出警惕姿态，“虽然知道下任守约者是你，但是亲眼看到还是真是有点难以置信！”

“请告诉我圣枪的位置！”Steve单刀直入地提出要求，呼喊出对方神圣之名，“拉斐尔！”

“在两位地狱魔君面前直呼我的名字，真是失礼哦。米迦勒？”

“有人在打圣枪的主意。”

在场者都明了圣物的意义，更理解对三位天使长的意义重大。只有切身利益才能引起最大的共鸣。

“它现在很安全。”

“格拉斯顿柏立修道院的那片死海文书刚刚被抢夺了。圣枪如果发生意外，你受到惩罚只会比我更重！” Steve用事实打击着对方的自信，“根据光之子与暗之子契约，守约者是唯一能涉足这件事的一方。“拉斐尔，我是在帮你！而我也很需要你的帮助！”

“你无权命令我。成为守约者意味着你也暂时放弃了天使长的身份。”他停顿片刻，指了指身后的Bucky，“做为对他的怜悯，我会告诉你圣枪的位置。”

一片白色羽毛从他手中飘出，落在Steve的胸前后消失。

 

“我的审判日触发条件到底是什么？”沉默良久，一直默默聆听炽天使间对话的Bucky终于忍不住提出了疑问。

拉斐尔看了Steve一眼：“爱，Bucky。只要你与这位天使千年之前的记忆被唤醒，审判日就会起效。”

语毕，在一片羽翼白光中，荆棘之冠出现在他的手中。

“记起的最终要被全部抹去。所以你永远都不会记起他和过去。”

 

Steve向前冲了上去，企图做些什么。长角恶魔立刻横起三叉戟，将尖端指向他的前胸。他摇了摇头，警告着干扰审判的严重后果，“我以永恒审判日审判者的身份命令光之守护者退场！你无权参与执行过程！”

 

“米迦勒，你最好离开。”拉斐尔用手按低同行者的武器，缓和着气氛，“相信我，你不会愿意看到执行场景。那对所有人而言都太过残忍。而且你一旦插手，对他的惩罚只会加倍。”

“我要怎么做才能终结对他的审判!？”Steve暗自攥着拳头。

“你该庆幸他承担了所有的罪。你救不了他，米迦勒！”拉斐尔叹了口气，“在你身边那位暗之守护者百年任职最后那天……你会明白我这句话的真正意义。”

 

第二天早晨，Steve回到巢时，Bucky还躺在沙发上。

他摸着头直起身，看到天使拎着汉堡店外卖纸袋，站在自己面前，微笑地说：“抱歉，我昨晚头疼晕倒了，一觉睡到现在。Nat怎么样了？”

“不用说，你一定也不记得昨天晚上的吻了……”Steve有点愣神。

“你为什么老想和我接吻啊？要不现在试试？”Bucky歪着脑袋看着他，捧腹起来。

 

“不，Bucky！我再也不想和你接吻了。”

窗外阳光温暖，开始有零星的鸟鸣。

Steve站在阴影里，看着日光中的恶魔，感到手脚冰凉。

 

 

========

TBC未完待续

========


	6. 罗马假日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 得知圣枪位置后，Steve和Bucky立刻前往梵蒂冈

“我得把厚外套的口袋都装满！”Bucky晃动着黑色匕首，嘟囔着推开了杂物间的门，“这趟估计是个苦差事。”

Nat留守NY的巢，Bucky和Steve准备立刻动身前往梵蒂冈。拉斐尔的羽毛指明了圣枪的位置——圣彼得大教堂(St. Peter's Basilica Church)的某个隐秘祭殿。Steve对那座天主教宗座圣殿轻车熟路，而Bucky则厌恶至极——那里的高等级圣物太多，即使身为地狱七君之一也多少受些影响。

多些准备总是没错。

不起眼的杂物间其实是巢的武器库。Bucky将一排排装载银屑、圣水弹芯的新弹夹插入胸前夹套，并开始检查枪支。他整理着手里的一排小型突刺，对一直盯着自己的Steve无关痛痒地轻声问了句，“我好像还不知道你的厚外套是什么？”

对方这才回过神来，慌乱地将手伸进衣领。沿着银链扯出两块布满刮痕的吊牌，轻轻摇晃，在狭小房间里发出几声脆响。  
“一块是厚外套，一块是审判日。”他又快速收了回去，Bucky没看清上面刻着什么。

Steve今天的神色一直很怪，像个没勇气承认做了坏事的小孩，不停担心下一秒就被父母拆穿。他总是默默盯着自己，而一旦直面说话又瞬间眼神飘忽，故意躲闪。

“听说罗马有家老Gelato店连教皇都爱吃。”Bucky微笑着收起厚外套，“不如我们顺路去尝一尝？”自己都搞不懂为什么突然说起冰淇淋，仿佛是要哄骗闹别扭的孩子，而自己才是真正错误的那方。

天使和恶魔在深夜降临在教堂外的广场。八十八根方尖碑组成的半圆长廊，像圣人手臂环绕着这座人间现存的最大天主教堂。做为天使长，Steve护送圣物来过这里不止一次，他的身份对枢机团（College of Cardinals）也并不是秘密。神职人员的谦卑态度让整件事情变得简单不少。Steve和枢机主教站在长明灯旁低头耳语。Bucky刻意保持着距离，并稍显无聊地打量了几眼教皇祭坛上的青铜华盖。

“最近没发生过什么特别的事情。圣枪目前也很安全。”结束谈话，天使径直回到自己身边。  
“圣咒很强，确实没那么容易突破。”

这座极尽华美的庞大教堂深受神明无尽偏爱与深厚庇护。千年来不断累积的神圣咒痕浸入了这里的一砖一瓦，一殿一堂。站在对公众开放的主殿已感受如此，圣枪所处秘密祭殿的防卫想必更加稳妥。Bucky捏了下鼻梁，“让我都有些不舒服。”

两人花了些时间在角落安置好更多“敲门铃”。他稍显急躁地回到露天广场透透气，宗座圣殿让Bucky胸口发闷。  
“没事吧？”  
“当然没事！主要是因为我天生就讨厌这种地方！心理作用！”带着嘴上的逞强，空旷广场上的午夜微风让Bucky倍感舒适。

“看来我们还得多待段时间。教廷很乐意为我们安排住所。”  
“我可不要在这过夜！”Bucky嘟着嘴，“一睁眼全是天使画像在头顶飞，那真要了我的命了！我们回罗马住！”

他朝对方眨了个眼：“别忘了我们的冰淇淋！”

圣彼得大教堂的强力圣咒，经验丰富的神职人员，以及“敲门铃”会在第一时间通知是否有非人类闯入者，更加之黑发恶魔对此地强烈的抵触情绪，金发天使思考了不到半秒，点头同意。只是他没想到第二天早晨，自己是被对方一脚从旅店床上踹醒的！

Steve眯眼看着窗帘微光中的灰暗背影，此刻他还真像个恶魔。天使挠着头发问到：“现在几点？”

“6点半！走我们去吃冰淇淋！”

“啊？会不会太早了点？”

“我问过前台，那家店早晨7点准时开门营业！” 

“万一梵蒂冈那边出事，就得立马赶过去！我们的时间可不充裕。”目送着Steve缓慢又无奈地爬下床，走进浴室。镜子里的他满口牙膏泡沫，还没完全睁开眼。Bucky偷笑起来，“我都快退休了！这估计是我第一次也是最后一次来罗马。如果一百年间都没尝过世界上最好吃的意式冰淇淋，会不会太悲惨了？”

Steve并不知道，Bucky其实更早时间就进入了他的房间。天使在晨曦中安睡的侧脸和微翘的睫毛让他有些不忍打扰。恍惚间，发觉自己实在盯得太久，他这才气急败坏地伸腿踢起来。

网红百年老店果然名不虚传。即使深处小巷，七点刚出头，绿色Giolitti招牌下游客已大排长龙。在等待大约二十分钟后，Bucky拿着两个蛋筒在柔和的初阳里满脸幸福地向自己走来，仿佛永恒审判日从未发生。

“这可是《罗马假日》同款，你有没有看过这个电影？”

刚问出口Bucky就开始后悔了。刚来人间没多久的Steve，对人类电影的兴趣明显不如自己，更不可能主动找这种古早片。况且……自己向他推荐这种经典爱情片，总是感觉哪里怪怪的。他回想起Steve看《驱魔人》时的搞笑反应，有些憋笑起来。

“你对冰淇淋也太执着了。”Steve一边接过，一边思考着冰淇淋该不会是人间的某种节日习俗，就和圣诞节吃火鸡一样。

“比起冰淇淋，你执着和我接吻不是更加奇怪吗？”Bucky舔了一口，转脸大笑起来，“真是太好吃了！你必须谢谢我！”

“关于吻……我没说谎。”Steve咬了一口，确实味道不错，但是远远没有Bucky的单纯笑容甜。都说动物在进食时自我防御最低，看来果真如此。

“我也没有。”

俩人俨然快速适应了罗马游客身份。一路走在窄小的石板小巷，科斯美汀圣母教堂(Santa Maria in Cosmedian)的导览牌出现在路边。  
“Steve！这里倒是有个现成游戏来测测到底谁说了谎！”

“真理之口”——小教堂走廊里一块雕刻着海神头像的圆盘。传说把手放在他的嘴里，如果说谎就会被海神咬住没办法拔出来。

“我先来！”Bucky将左手放了进去，一字一句地大声说到，“我从未和Steve接过吻。”

理所当然的毫无反应。

没看过电影的Steve也自然不会知道男主角的经典把戏。

他略有得意：“轮到你了！Steve！”

“不用测。我说了谎。”Steve为他幼稚的表演苦笑起来，“无论在任何时代，无论你记或不记得，我还是会期待着你的吻。”

空气中有酸甜的味道，Bucky很确定那不是刚刚吃完的冰淇淋。在寻找合适回答话语之际，两人同时意识到“敲门铃”生效了！

=============  
TBC 未完待续  
=============  
用了《罗马假日》的经典桥段，干脆这章就叫罗马假日了(๑´ㅂ`๑)


	7. 四个盒子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣枪在手中烧灼发烫，让一切记忆奔腾而出。Steve的眼中翻滚着风暴。  
> [警告]本章有Bucky大量伤害描写。

“敲门铃”挨个作响，在迷宫般的巨大神殿里描绘出清晰的路径地图。对方的方向明确而直接——越过前三个礼拜堂，径直向内殿移动。

整个宏大建筑呈现着十字架的神圣结构，华丽庄严的圆形穹顶正位于十字交叉的中心点。然而，对方显然无心留恋，直接走向十字架端头的小祭堂。

黑色铁栏紧闭，这间不起眼小室和大殿两旁的其他房间并无明显区别。一条红色的礼宾绳横在门前，“游客禁入”的标志显得漫不经心。只不过，铁栅栏上的奇异楼空花格尽是极度古老的守护印记，足够经验丰富的神秘主义者研究一整年。肉眼凡胎看不到的圣痕更是无法明数。

被重重圣咒困于入口，灰色斗篷的身影却毫不慌张。他抚摸着冰冷铁门，若有所思地来回踱着步。在手掌一个用力内推动作后，金色文字与图形一层层具象化的浮动起来。纤长手指轻轻拨动几下，如在水面搅动细波，一些低级咒印瞬间消失。

 

“守护者要求你亮明身份，接受问询。”已装备厚外套的Bucky发出第一声宣告。  
“别硬撑了，恶魔先生。这里的咒印连我都要花费点功夫，你应该很难受吧？”他转过身瞟了眼身旁的金发天使，丝丝笑声立刻从面部阴影中传出，“看看这又是谁来了？”

“古实人岂能改变皮肤？豹岂能改变斑点？若能，你们这习惯行恶的便能行善了。”  
Can the Ethiopian change his skin or the leopardits spots? Neither can you do good who are accustomed to doing evil.——《耶利米书》 13:23

 

食指在空中以极小幅度勾勒着圆圈，瞬间两个巨大的灰斑白豹现身殿前。低吟着圣经语句，对方转回身子，重新摆弄起闪光咒文。并不陌生的金色长枪在神秘者的身后出现，以身体为轴心向两侧顺次平铺开来，如同一排藩篱之墙。

“Bucky，你真没事吗？”Steve侧过脸盯着对方。他瞬间开始自责听信了Bucky的逞强，对昨晚已表现出的不适关心过少。

“别废话！比起我，还是……”  
“小心”一词还没说出口，对方被白色猛兽瞬间扑倒在地。弯刀利齿更同时出现在自己鼻尖！  
用匕首死死抵住，眼角不住寻找对方面孔，却被坚硬皮毛遮挡的密不通风。

光明教堂里的不适，昏暗阴影中的对手，受到威胁的金发男人与饶人的白色猛兽，红色的怒火在Bucky心中冒蹿。他耐心全无，龇咬着冒出的恶魔尖牙，前肢开始盘满黑色鳞纹。如压缩至极的弹簧，折叠的双臂瞬间迸出，将对方的黏人宠物直接推压到石墙之上。几声枪响后，滚落倒地，即刻崩碎。自己确实受到了不少影响，这种等级对手Bucky本不需要露出丝毫的恶魔本体形态。

“Steve？！”眼睑之下，覆盖全身豹子和那个男人都纹丝不动。  
几秒后，白色皮毛下探出了右手，并拍了拍大型猫科的背部。Bucky这才长抒一口气。

对方推开俯身之物站起来，野兽的头颅由于脖颈扭断而歪在一边。他发现Steve根本还没穿上“厚外套”。高估了自己的忍受度，低估了大天使长的实力，自己刚刚一瞬间的失神慌张，让Bucky大觉丢脸。

两人与“小猫”玩耍之际，对方稳步推进着行动纲领。大部分圣咒已经被清理干净，铁门中心的圆形光圈似乎是个难题。手臂抬起，所有长枪同时调整方向，将尖锐一端直指圆心并不断顺时针旋转。冲击、刺入、消失、重现！不间断的直接攻击终于将圆盘直接扎裂！在吱吱嘎嘎的声响中，黑色铁门终于徐徐打开。

四个金色丝绸包裹的盒子并排放在圣母之泪的雕像之下。如罗马教廷所言，圣枪就在安静躺在其中一个之中！

急躁而无耐心地，短枪如探测机般垂直顺次插入。

第一个盒子——赝品！

第二个盒子——还是赝品！

第三个盒子……

突如其来的黑色匕首抢先介入，并迅速向外侧拉扯，直接将盒子从圣体柜上拖拽起来。Bucky朝对方挑了下眉，将刚刚到手的圣物立刻扔给了身后的Steve。

一人难以同时顾及两个目标，何况对手是光明黑暗两方的顶级人士。灰白斗篷者毫无迟疑地用力按住残存之匣，Bucky的左手同时条件反射般覆压下去。对方轻哼了一声，手中的短枪随即刻直接刺穿Bucky的手掌！贯通盒体！

可惜还是赝品！

恶魔之血滴在圣盒之上，瞬间烧灼着冒出细小血泡，滋滋作响！长时间身处圣殿，又直接接触圣物，伤口的疼痛较平日大幅增加。Bucky瞬间失力，痛苦地皱眉龇牙。他靠在祭坛右侧的石柱边喘着粗气，稍作休息。

 

“Bucky！”

圣枪透过盒子上的切口在闪着光。Steve迟疑了。出于理智他应该立刻带着圣物立刻离开！而处于其他考量，他既想去触摸圣枪，又更担心临时搭档的安危状况。

无数金色长枪再度出现，在Steve身后交叉排布，形成一张网，阻止他的进一步后退动作。其中一根细长之物，越过Steve肩膀，带着风爆呼啸径直迅猛插入了Bucky的左肩！将他钉在了石柱之上！

“交出来吧！天使大人！在来几次穿刺，你的老情人今天就只能死在这里了！”

 

语未毕！  
第二根，再度刺入左肩相同位置！  
Bucky忍不住咳嗽两声。嘴里嘟囔出一句“Fu*k”，他咬牙将那根玩意拔出。力量的不断流失导致手持不稳，凶器从指缝间滚落地面。如果自己的判断没错，对方的武器上一定沾染了圣水，甚至还庇护过圣光。

“其实这种事，你以前也干过……”  
猝不及防的轻佻话语，唤起了Steve的模糊记忆，让他动作僵硬起来。

第三根短枪，缓慢浮动，直抵在Bucky的咽喉。比起被威胁的搵怒，黑发恶魔的血流不止更让天使之心撕扯疼痛。

始作俑者胜券在握地向Steve缓慢走来，在天使的眼底轻轻伸出右手。  
“交出来吧！这未尝不是一件圣明之事。”

穿过裂缝，手指摩挲。如愿以偿接触圣物的瞬间，Steve眼前宛现一道白光，与圣杯事件如出一辙！圣枪在指尖烧灼发烫，一切记忆无法挽回地奔腾而出。而Steve的眼中翻滚着风暴。

伊甸之东的绵长拥抱

月轮之下的疯狂欲望

天使战争开始后的告别

审判日的决裂与永恒的遗忘

 

是的。

他想起了和Bucky有关的一切，而对方却注定要将自己完全遗忘。

 

在被记忆击败的失神里，对方轻轻拿走了圣枪，消失不见。

无数的赝品之枪从穹顶坠落，宛如一片金色雷电。在敲击地板的一片震耳欲聋里，天使将恶魔紧紧拥入怀中。

“我不会再失去你了，对吗？Bucky……”

看不到对方的脸，被对方温暖的圣光保护治愈着。臂膀宽阔的男人紧紧勒着自己是力道不容否决。无尽的雨水似乎要从风暴之眼遮云蔽日而来。

“你是所有人的英雄，与神一般的光明。肮脏丑陋的事情还是让我承担更合适。即使堕入黑暗，那便堕入吧。”

在刚刚找回的记忆里，Bucky笑着对自己如是说。

而手持长枪的自己就如今天一样束手无策。

 

============

TBC 未完待续

============


	8. 欢送

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve记起了一切，决定重新开始。但Nat和Bucky正准备离开。

“我的责任，”Steve看着刚刚从床上坐起来的Bucky，打破了沉默，“我应该把圣枪带回来……”

“是我低估了梵蒂冈圣殿的影响。”Bucky不情愿地微微摊了下手，又支在脸颊两侧，补充了一句，“抱歉。”

这次失败对从未失手的暗之守约者打击相当大，完美退休履历在最后一页突然出现巨大污点。更糟糕的是，自己居然还成了威胁的砝码，简直耻辱至极！从嘴里说出认错道歉的话语，让自己的舌头直打结。这对心高气傲，甚至有点嘴硬到无聊的恶魔着实有点心理障碍。但Bucky更不想看到对方自责的眉头皱得再深下去。对那双漂亮的天使蓝眼睛太不公平，他发自内心地这样想着。

Steve盯着他的手背，一条尚未痊愈的红色疤痕异常显眼，肩伤估计更严重。圣物对恶魔的伤害太深。从梵蒂冈回来，Bucky在卧室昏睡了一天，而Steve能做的，只是一直站在阳台，在微风吹起的窗纱边默默看着他。  
想拥抱着他，想一股脑地倾诉着一千年来忘却的爱，又绝望地发现自己的每次主动靠近，一旦越界，触发了“捕鼠器”，对方的困兽之苦只会成倍而来。  
距离，变成一种恼人的折磨。

大概是太过于放松，睡眠中的Bucky渐渐露出恶魔模样。前胸随着沉重呼吸上下起伏，盘角和尾尖轻轻晃动着。黑色翼间包裹着自己，形成一个安稳的茧。他晃动了下脖子，又更沉地睡了下去，微微的鼾声里像只温顺的龙。  
他本不该是这样！

Steve叹了口气走上前，不由地伸开手指抚摸了那个伤口。而Bucky立刻触电般警戒地弹开了。  
两人高低相视了一会，都没说话。  
弥漫在黄昏金色光线里，卧室的气氛变得更加暧昧不清。

“Steve！你们俩该不会都忘了今晚Smith & Wollensky餐厅的预约吧？！”Nat的电话在这时来得恰到好处，“打起精神来，小伙子们！太阳总会升起，生活总要继续！尤其对我们而言，时间真得很长。”

Bucky站起身，用手整理了下额前的头发：“Nat为今晚预定了家人气餐厅。”  
背对着金发天使，他脱下了对方帮自己换上的白T恤。手指拨动衣柜里的木质衣夹，寻找着更正式的套装。Bucky缓慢而小心地扣着衬衫的一粒粒海贝母扣子，低头喃喃自语，“你大概忘了，今晚12点一过，我和Nat的任期就要结束了。”

他拿起一条黑色丝绸领带，转身走向Steve。张开双臂，将领带套在对方脖子上，一边微微用力拉向自己。

一个浅浅的吻像金色星尘落在唇上。

“你说过会一直期待我的吻。跟我告别吧，Steve。”  
Bucky的嘴角笑起来，眼角却没有。

Nat穿了件花格短西服外套，半露出亮闪的及膝黑色小礼裙。她在第三大道的餐厅转角处看见他俩时，兴奋地跑上前，用胳膊一左一右的挽住Steve和Bucky。天使顺路换了套深蓝色的西服，这保证了三人不会被餐厅以着装问题拒之门外，也让颜值爆炸的三人立刻成为注目焦点。

 

“今天一定要多喝几杯！回去后我可没法这么放肆了。大概，这会是我最想念人间的地方。”红发美女一边脱下外套，一边爽朗地笑着。三人在中庭的白色餐桌前入座。Steve伸手想帮Bucky拉开餐椅，但被直接推开。

“厨师推荐的腓力，大份seafood tower。甜点我要沙河蛋糕，餐前酒要桃红气泡，佐餐酒请侍酒师给我们推荐一下。”她很兴奋地点着餐，服务生写得飞快。  
“以后就都交给你了Steve！有大天使长在，我可是非常放心！”她递回餐单，转脸看着似乎兴趣不高的两位帅哥，“答应我好嘛！今天晚上谁都不许提圣枪的事情！”

Steve还陷在那个吻里，拿着菜单有点发懵。  
“要吃点什么？即将上任的守约者？”Bucky带着标准的恶魔微笑看着他。绿眼睛在水晶酒杯和银制餐叉的冷调闪光中，像颗幽魅的翡翠。

也许，不过是恶魔又一个恶作剧……  
Steve回过神，“Rib eye steak，谢谢。”

“和他一样。”Bucky完全没看菜单，脱口而出。  
Nat和Steve说着天使的交接事宜。他拿了片餐前面包放在唇齿间，却完全没有咬一口。Bucky的注意力完全在金发天使的侧脸上。

他得承认，还没离开已经有点想念。想念他给自己买的每一杯咖啡，想念早晨的那个罗马冰淇淋，想念他对吻的奇怪执着。至少应该让自己把圣枪的事情处理完，不给他留个烂摊子。时间突然就变得不够了，对于几百岁的自己有点讽刺。

Nat起身去洗手间。在这个空档里，他打破了对方的规矩。  
“如你所愿摸到了圣枪。”Bucky低头用刀叉处理着牛排，有些漫不经心，“想到了点什么?”  
“所有事……”Steve叉起一块，边送进嘴里，边看着对方。  
“那不是很好？这趟也不算白忙了。”Bucky将身体后倾靠在了椅背上，顺手拿起了桃红酒。这种酸偏甜的粉色酒精汽水，今晚莫名的好喝。

“对不起，Bucky。”  
“总会有别的办法。我回地狱后会接着帮你查这件事情。你的审判日不是还没用过？还有约柜的机会。”安慰着对方，但Bucky心里也明白将机会留到最后一步棋，总归个危险游戏，“Steve，我可是一点都不想听你为梵蒂冈的事道歉了！”

“Bucky……你愿意重新认识我一次吗？”Steve 突然当下了手中的餐叉，向自己前倾着身子，在耳边低声说道。  
“我不明白你是什么……”  
Nat坐了回来，让Bucky把话收了回去。

也许是圣枪的事，也许是因为Steve，Bucky一反常态的沉默少语让这顿欢送宴结束的比预期早。

在The Full Shilling酒吧，Nat拿起一杯“黑俄国人”——伏特加和咖啡利口酒的搭配是其最爱。她走向台球桌，引起一阵骚动。Steve回头看了一眼，又转回了吧台位置。  
Bucky就那样歪着脖子，用湿湿的眼睛看着自己笑，把一杯又一杯金色琼浆不断倒进嘴里。他单手托腮很放松，手指微微张开着，酒精作用下更显慵懒。眼底有些红。小恶魔简直可爱极了。

突然，他猛得将杯子剁在黑色大理石的台面上，一手攥住Steve的手，拖着他向后门走去。  
“该和Nat……打个招呼？…”突如其来的拖拽，让他有些踉跄。  
Bucky完全没理会。

推开铁门是条黑暗的小巷子。  
Bucky直接把Steve抵在墙边。抓住对方的领带，让对方的脸离自己更近，抬起脖子准备一场午夜的风暴。

“我想清楚了，天使大人！就像罗马的冰淇淋，我不想留下遗憾！”他舔着舌头，“Steve，今晚…我不打算轻易放走你…”


	9. 循环

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想要的，是在这一百年的时间里，你能原谅我的过错，重新爱上我。  
> 【警告】本章有裸露性描写

紧紧拽着对方的领带，Bucky有些担忧对方片刻的犹豫或逃脱，让自己的孤注一掷深陷难堪。不过，唇齿接触的瞬间他就明白自己的担心有多余——对方主动推进的舌尖，宣示着今晚谁都不准备再克制下去。咬着他的下嘴唇并轻轻向外拉扯，恶魔的嘴角得意地上扬起来。

后背被宽大的双手抚摸着，渐渐滑向腰部。左手环上腰，右手沿着臀线，掐住大腿外侧用力抬起拉得更紧。Steve的一个突然发力，自己就失去重心的向后倒去。  
“传送门可不是这样用的！你的卧室？”背部接触的不是坚硬石砖路面，而是松软的床。双手挂在对方脖子上，Bucky戏笑着，“以权谋私，你倒是学得很快。”  
Steve没回答，头埋在自己的脖肩里。金色发丝蹭得Bucky非常痒。

“王子殿下，帮我把水晶鞋脱掉！”Bucky拍了几下他宽阔的背，“你要是不快点，十二点一到，灰姑娘可就要逃走了。”

Steve立刻坐起身，一手抬着脚腕，一手推着鞋跟。脚踝的触感比记忆中更纤细，让人没法不对细窄裤腿遮掩的肉体浮想联翩。这个姿势也让双方都意识到，绝对力量上显然Steve才是支配者，但恶魔并不打算直接认输。鞋子跌落木地板。Bucky立刻转身，跨坐在对方腰上。他一边眯着眼睛歪着脖子看着对方漂亮的蓝眼睛，一边拉开了自己的皮带。金属带头铮铮做响，两人都等不及完全脱掉，西裤就那么松垮垮地挂在小腿上。

Bucky拉起对方的右手，刻意放大着动作，用湿润的唇和眼神吮吸最长的那三根手指，用舌尖和口腔内壁的起伏撩拨人心。沿着手臂舒展的方向，将湿润的手掌拉向自己的后方。微微用力，直接送入自己的身体里！他倒吸了口气，空气摩擦齿间发出轻轻地喘息。他没期待对方能有多少主动讨好自己的表现，所以还是自己来得好，这种主动权感觉非常不错。  
对方的指尖在内壁揉搓展开，让下腹瞬间温热起来。而不断增加的筋挛感，让他不得不依靠双手撑在对方身上口吐粗气。自己正拼命绞缠着他的手指，骨节的移动似乎都分外清晰。肠液沿着手指滑向大腿根。自己早就湿成一片，而三根手指，无论是长度还是粗度都远远不够了。想要更多，而且，马上就要。

Bucky摸了摸自己身后。对方的那根玩意已经涨得巨大。尺寸和硬度让自己满意得快要抓狂。  
“来喂饱我吧…”他舔着极度干渴的嘴唇，浑身发烫。

Steve将手指抽离出来，双手楔住Bucky的腰，随着对方立起的大腿动作，配合着帮助迫不及待的恶魔。颤抖着的肉穴从上到下整根粗大的阴茎完全吞没！  
突入其来，又期待已久。被完完全全填满的满足感立刻牵引出最淫乱的呻吟。恶魔露出盘角，黑色的尾巴缠绕着自己的腰。他闭着双眼，头低垂向一边，用双手勉强支撑着自己，而腰腹像着魔咒般兴奋地不停上下扭动着。红晕渐渐绽开在脸上，嘴唇微微张开，迷失在性欲中的皱眉极其迷人。

“上帝…你真是太美了……Bucky…”身下之人也开始低喘，呼唤着自己名字，声音撩人得要命。原本恶魔只是想享用下对方完美的身体，但赞美之词从他嘴中说出来仿佛是自己也在极力取悦对方。了解到对方也享受其中，这场单纯的性交真正变成了做爱的共谋。那根让人着迷的肉刀，不断在内穴割剐出翻腾的高潮。欣喜难抑，Bucky瞬间射了出来。

一头倒在对方身上，余波让自己还在不停喘气。Steve的心跳近在耳畔，而两人甚至连衬衫都还没脱掉。Steve缓慢抚摸着他脊骨突起的背部线条，一直等他呼吸基本恢复正常。在喘息的间隙里用极小的声音念起来。

“我曾给她悔改的机会，她却不肯悔改她的淫行。看哪，我要叫她病卧在床。那些与她行淫的人，若不悔改所行的，我也要叫他们同受大患难。”

“别在这个…时候读那该死的启示录！你不是…想在……就在这里停下吧？”Bucky显然还没吃饱。后穴含着对方，依旧在微微颤抖。  
“不，我在为自己即将做的事情…”Steve玩弄了几下黑色发梢，“提前做些忏悔！”

身体立刻被粗鲁翻转过来，不安分的尾巴缠上Steve的腰，并拉向自己。想让他更用力更粗暴，但对方反倒像对待个玻璃娃娃，极度小心。温柔地抚摸着头发，在额前留下一个又一个的吻。

“Bucky，别去想任何过去的事情，只想着现在。好吗？”  
“那得看你的本事了。”Bucky抬起脖子，咬了口他的喉结，嬉笑起来。不过很快，他便真得自顾不暇，完全被对方牵着走了。

Steve先脱掉的自己的衬衫，又几乎是撕扯般地褪Bucky的所有衣物。双腿被直接打开，膝窝挂在对方的臂窝，自己变得在对方面前一览无余。粗大的阴茎在柔软的内壁缓慢厮摩，帮助Bucky度过上一轮余波，又卷起新一次的风暴。  
“别闭着眼睛，看着我！”明明是很柔缓的语气，听起来却像是在发号施令，“感觉怎么样？”  
“你……想听……我说什么？”床上床下判若两人，他让自己更兴奋了。

“很舒服……Steve……”这是实话，他无法伪装，“再用力些……狠狠地操我！”  
对性爱毫不避讳，他想享受今晚的一切，自然要将自己的要求完完全全地传导出来。而对方显然有能力让自己丧失理智，千万别浪费。

不断的冲撞和抽动让下身仿佛着了火，迎合着对方淫乱地颤抖着。他有些失控，他不停的叫嚷着最本能的要求，却无法听清自己和对方在说些什么。让对方掐自己的脖子，咬自己的乳头。Steve完美的知道自己所有的敏感点，从内到外。有那么一瞬间，Bucky觉得自己正在死亡的冥想边游荡。

喉咙里满是情欲高涨的喘息，他神情恍惚，几乎完全是靠对方每一次抽插的力道，才勉强回到现实。绵长的性高潮让人发疯。而Steve再次抬高他的臀部，换了个角度入侵那肉穴中最敏感脆弱的点时，尖爪忍不住刮刺入他的背部。  
酥麻的快感过于强烈，他想立刻射出来，但是又希望对方能和自己一起共赴美妙的瞬间。

“我想……射了……”直截了当，不顾羞耻地宣告时间。

“再忍耐……一下，我也快了……”

对方的力道更大更快了，身体被无形的线拽上高空。“就射在……里面……”他呜咽地哀求着，忍耐着。随着对方一声低沉的闷哼，眼底闪现着白光，白色液体喂饱了自己的身体，从内到外。被双臂紧紧抱着，身体和对方融化在一起。

“我…收回…那句话…”  
“哪句？”  
“你床技…一定烂…烂透了…”他咬着手指笑着说。

Bucky摸了摸自己的眼角，居然有些眼泪。被对方操哭？这让恶魔有点羞耻。他把头埋进枕头里，背对着趴进床里。但很快，对方沿着裸露的身体重新贴了上来，用手掐住下巴，将头掰向后方。用无尽的吻让他再次沉沦。

今晚，逃不掉的，好像变成了自己。

时间是种诅咒。童话故事结束的丧钟总在午夜敲响。Bucky轻轻抬起环绕着自己的手臂，看了眼熟睡中的男人，悄无声息的走向窗台。六翼天使在那里已经等候多时。他坐在窗沿上，摆动着双脚。月光反射在羽间和地板上，让一场残酷审批披上圣洁而宁静的色彩。

“今晚，他没来？”Bucky询问着对方的恶魔搭档，眼角看着那顶执行圣器。  
“有时我会很羡慕你们俩……”天使苦笑起来。

“这是第几次？我到底做了多久守约者？”Bucky平静地着  
“我亲手执行的……这是第九次……”

“所以，我其实已经在人间待了几乎一千年？他用圣枪刺杀的那个人真的是我？”

“圣枪是审判的圣器。你在那天选择保护他，独自承担所有的罪。被判坠入地狱，化身恶魔。”天使点了点下巴，叹了口气，“明天早上醒来，又是一个走出棺材的新鬼魂。一切记忆都是虚假的。”

“至少Steve，他，不是。”Bucky微笑着，轻轻将那个沾满痛苦的荆棘之冠戴在了头上。

Steve从清晨的微光中惊醒，枕边空无一人，地上散落的只有自己的衣物。当他匆匆忙忙赶到巢时，眼前的一切既熟悉又陌生。

Bucky正坐在窗边的办公桌前伸着懒腰。他穿着深蓝色的花格西装三件套和白色衬衫，整个人的轮廓在日光中闪着柔和白光。  
“你好！我是新一任的暗之守约者。叫我Bucky就行！”他的微笑像晨曦般温柔轻清，“您是？”

Steve有些呆滞。尽管Nat和拉斐尔的话让他有一丝丝心理预期，但现实永远比想象更残忍。在半晌的沉默之后，他微微捏着拳头，用坚定地语气说着细碎的小事情。

“我会帮你买盖上厚厚肉蔻粉的咖啡，穿过多少个街区都无所谓；会把每个工作餐的果汁都给你；陪你看每一部恐怖片，无论驱魔人还是罗马假日，看一千遍、三千遍都没问题……我想要的，是在这一百年的时间里，你能原谅我的过错，重新爱上我。”他伸出右手，“我叫Steve Rogers，从今天起是你的搭档！”

惊讶的神色从对方的绿眼睛中一闪而过。

不过这也不坏，不是吗？

不知道对方动哪里听来了自己的私人喜好，他握着对方的手，想着：这一百年大概不会无聊。  
==============  
TBC 未完待续  
==============


	10. 衣着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那你可要加油哦！”Bucky龇牙大笑起来，“一见钟情，我可是一点都不相信！”

Steve把圣枪事件相关的报告用黄色文件夹整理在一起，轻轻放在Bucky桌上。在巢里的整个上午，他都沉默着没再说话。过去的两个月里，自己太过于纠结之间的记忆，心思更是全放在了对方身上。现在，是时候冷静下来清理思路解决麻烦了——至少这一百年他们都被困在人间，Bucky从自己身边逃离成了多余的担心。

恶魔在巢里自然而放松，他像个小探险家很快把丛林树屋的布局摸了个透。快到中午时，Bucky坐回自己座位，边翻起深栗色牛皮公文包里的文件，边笑起来，“很贴心嘛，还给我安排了历史教授的身份打发时间。”

Steve没接话茬。耳边有远处模糊的人流声响和汽车鸣笛，轻飘而零碎。他有些享受这种状态—两人都各自忙着自己的事，互不打扰，心照不宣地知道对方一定就在这间屋子里，或许一个微微侧头就近在眼前。时间、距离感和安全边界，恰到好处的安静流淌，让人舒心。当然，如果没有圣枪的棘手麻烦就更完美了。

他登录着那个匿名网络聊天室，期待能挖掘点有用的新信息，又上下滚动着鼠标，查看着Google与以色列博物馆联合推出了死海文书在线电子版。一切的起点——那个姑娘，尸体一直没有找到，动机显然已不是贩卖灵魂那么简单。而在Nat眼皮底下劫走古卷，说明那一小片文本里一定藏着对方急需知道的秘密。或许，能从公布于众的前后文里，找到点蛛丝马迹。再次拜访英格兰的修道院也应该排上日程。直觉告诉他这些事情一定有着某种联系。但到目前为止对方的目的究竟何如，完全一头雾水。守约者们深陷非常被动的局面里。

“天使先生，不去吃午饭吗？”Bucky的脸出现在屏幕上方，露着人畜无害的笑容，眼角的曲线比日光更温软。  
“我去买！”Steve立刻起身向门外走去。  
“喂！都不问问我想吃什么？”他故意嘟起嘴皱着眉，叫住已经走到门边的对方，“这可是我来人间的第一餐哎！”

Steve当然知道他爱吃什么。每次Bucky都会点东岸潜艇(East Coast Sub)，还会特意在那种被纽约客称为英雄的三明治里，别扭又固执地加一大份烤洋葱。但他极度小心地掩饰着所有已知的小秘密，害怕一旦对方察觉出什么，所有记忆又要经历一遍又一遍的轮回和清洗。对这种残忍处罚几乎束手无策，让身为始作俑者的自己更是极端焦虑。所以，Steve下定决心干脆放弃过去，在这一百年里重新开始！忘记伊甸园的初次见面，用新的取代旧的。让今天真正变成两人漫长生命线里的第一个交点与起点。

“没有人把新酒装在旧皮袋里；若是这样，皮袋就裂开，酒漏出来，连皮袋也坏了。惟独把新酒装在新皮袋里，两样就都保全了。”  
——马太福音 9:17

“工作餐惯例都是楼下快餐店的三明治。”为了打消疑虑，Steve补充了一句，“我提前了两个月来做了工作交接，所以情况比较熟悉。而且……那家店真没多少选择。”  
Bucky怂了下肩，没再反驳。目送天使出门后，他低头瞟了眼对方的电脑屏幕。有个窗口快速闪着亮光。

两人在会客区的沙发坐下。嚼着三明治，Bucky嘟囔着嘴，“那些报告我都仔细看过了。上届守约者们真遇到了不小的麻烦。”Steve带回的三明治出乎意料的合自己胃口，口腹之欲得到满足的恶魔很满意。鼻尖突然出现了两瓶沾着水珠的NFC橙汁，Bucky有点疑惑地看着对方。  
“哦……套餐赠送。我不爱喝，给你吧。”Steve咬了口自己的烤牛肉三明治，轻轻地说着，“以后也都给你。如果想买咖啡也请直接告诉我。”

这位天使真得有点奇怪！  
“我想要的，是在这一百年的时间里，你重新爱上我。”  
回想起刚刚见面时的那些话，就更加奇怪了！

“Steve，也许我们应该再去一次英格兰的修道院，那篇文书到底写了什么，会不会有谁知道？”  
“我也是这么打算。文书碎片就躺在那里，我不认为人类能抵御好奇心，不觊觎一眼。”

Bucky默默点着头。  
“对了，刚刚你离开时，电脑屏幕好像有点不一样。”他点了点屏幕的方向，“抱歉，我不是故意偷窥……”

Steve立刻坐回自己的办公桌，重新翻回被无关聊天掩盖住的记录，将那条希伯来语写成的微小文字转读了出来。  
“该……打包……货物了，下一个……月圆之夜，奥沙克山脉，荊棘冠教堂！”  
期待已久的一条线索终于出现了！

“下一个月圆之夜……”Bucky摸着下巴，“那就是一周后！真该庆幸了，我们都还有时间！”  
刚上任就接这种棘手的活，恶魔有点紧张的有点兴奋起来了。

“我们是搭档，所以行动时一定记住，别离我太远！”他不愿意再看到梵蒂冈那一幕，自己绝对不允许再出现。  
“为什么你总是一脸我什么都知道的boss表情！”Bucky忍不住吐槽起来，“恶魔可是非常讨厌被约束哦！”

“课程表给我看下。”Steve突然转到了另一个话题。  
Bucky当时并没在意这句话，更没想到第二天他会出现在了教室最后一排，听完整个课程。

“你是不是有跟踪狂或者控制倾向？”课间休息时，他靠在门廊柱边，打趣对方，“该不会这就是你被罚成了守约者的原因？”  
“私自决定我中午吃什么，又来偷窥我上课？接下来……天使大人，你想干什么？”Bucky舔了舔舌头，坏笑起来，“决定我每天穿什么？从里到外？”  
“我只是想多了解下搭档的情况而已。”对方一脸正直，显然没明白衣着命令的性暗示和控制的意味，“不过，我挺喜欢你那套深蓝色花格西装和白衬衫。”  
“放轻松！眉头皱得都快赶上地狱沟壑了，别再折磨自己的漂亮脸蛋。”Bucky笑起来，“天使这么在意恶魔干嘛，本质上我们就是两路人。做好本质工作就足够了，别做出格的事情！而且，我又有什么值得多了解的？”

“第一次见面时，我就说过，要在这一百年里让你爱上我！”  
“那你可要加油哦！”恶魔龇着牙大笑起来，摆动着食指，“一见钟情，我可是一点都不相信！”

有两个女学生从他们身边走过，向外形扎眼的黑发教授打着招呼，又偷瞟起金发天使。Bucky突然觉得这一幕有点熟悉。  
“我去趟英格兰的修道院。巢就交给你留守，我不在的时候别做傻事。”  
“能做什么傻事？Steve，你把所有的傻气都带走了！”

Steve不在的下午，办公室空落落的有些寂寥。Bucky又看了几遍报告，对每个细节做着标记，暗暗赞叹起编写者的职业精神，详尽的文字几乎让感官身临其境。等他伸了个懒腰，摸着咕咕叫的肚子站起身时，窗外已经一片昏黄，索性决定就近去楼下快餐店找些吃的。

“第一次来？我们可是纽约城三明治品种最多的连锁店！如果都不满意，还可以用这个卡片勾选定制。套餐饮料有果汁、咖啡、苏打水，或者其他碳酸饮料！”  
面对带着鼻环，露齿而笑的可爱女店员，Bucky惊讶地发现三明治的品种根本就是成百上千！简直是选择困难症者的究极炼狱！对方手里晃动着满是方块空格的选项卡，自己却突然有点想念Steve来。  
那位天使的嘴里到底有多少真实与谎言？

而第二天早晨，他在衣柜前花了比以往更长的时间。拨动着衣架，顺手拿出一套黑色西服，关上门，又打开，再放回去。在试了几套衣服，折磨了无数次柜门后，手指摸到Steve嘴里的那套蓝西装，逞强而刻意跳跃了过去，却忍不住又移动了回来。

也许，今天他不会从英格兰回来。  
带着这种侥幸念头，Bucky像个午夜小偷，紧张而悄无声息地穿上了对方指定的西服出现在巢，而没过多久Steve就从传送门的金色光圈里走了出来。  
他立刻开始后悔了——没有教学计划的今天，明明可以得更休闲舒适。开襟衫、连帽衫或者花哨的刺绣棒球外套都比这套西装轻松自然。

“早……”他强装镇静地打着招呼。  
“早！”Steve眼里闪过一丝惊讶，又随后消失。  
“修道院情况如何？”

对方递来一个纸条：  
沾满翻腾的罪恶之血  
刺撬溶解那神匣之门  
熄灭圣契的永恒之光

“院长写给我的。”Steve整理着自己刚刚脱下的外套，英国的天气让衣物上沾着细密的水珠，“所有的事情似乎可以连接上了。”  
Bucky反复回味着着三句话——这是份使用指南！圣枪和血可以撬开圣约柜！  
“他们手里有圣枪！圣约柜的秘密在加百列手中，目前应该很安全！血……”

“那个姑娘！”两人异口同声地喊出来。  
“下个月圆之夜，大概与此有关。”Steve将西服挂在门边的衣架上，摸着下巴侧身说，“Bucky，我还是想说，你穿这套西服真的非常好看。”

============  
TBC 未完待续  
============


	11. 目标

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看过的所有记录，那位被隐去姓名的人都是你。一千年前我的爱人，也是你。Bucky！你要明白！现在，他们的目标也是你！

如果非要定罪，与生俱来的原罪根植于心，凡人无处可逃。然而，神明将分辨善恶之果悬于明处，好奇偷食的人和诱人堕落的蛇，在这场立场诡异的共谋里，到底谁更邪恶？  
黑发的恶魔不想对此做评价。  
用更为细致而成体系的标准去度量和计算——七宗罪(seven deadly sins)，天平总是坍塌下一侧，无人胆敢宣称绝对无辜。这便成了向上帝献上虔诚，或向魔鬼交出膝盖的最合理最真实因果。而那个姑娘，与其说是欲望越界招来祸端，不如说被一步步引诱，刻意培养成了的一个牺牲者，一件预谋已久的工具。

色欲：陪睡卖淫，屈于不合乎道德的欲望  
暴食：沉迷口腹享乐  
贪婪：成名后挥霍无度  
懒惰：逃避现实、随波逐流  
暴怒：与母亲关系紧张  
嫉妒：忌恨自己缺失之爱的拥有者  
傲慢：向魔鬼求援，出卖灵魂，对上帝不敬  
从回访记录上看，她还疑似是一名通灵者，这种异端的血满足“罪恶之血”的全部定义！只是有一点两人都有些疑惑。如果单纯只是需要血，何必要大费周折地偷盗整个躯体？细节看来只有月圆之夜当晚才能解释了。

“荆棘冠教堂是座无教派的现代教堂，对你应该没影响。”Steve从口袋里掏出银色的军牌项链，挂在了脖子上。在出发前，他喃喃自语般地突然冒出一句。  
“那是你的‘审判日’和‘旧外套’？”坐在沙发上的Bucky抬眼看着他，随意点了下手指，两块铭牌上似乎刻着一串数字。  
对方点了下头，拉开领口将叮叮作响的金属片隐藏起来，“我们得先确定好行动目标。千万别做多余的缠斗。”  
“目标当然是尸体。”Bucky站了起来走到Steve身边，等待着传送门的慢慢开启。  
“能抢夺回来最好，如果实在不行……”  
当场销毁，不留下任何血迹。两人相视着默默点了点头。Bucky突然觉得自己和这位心事重重的天使默契度还算不错。  
Steve突然侧过身看了着他，停留片刻又抬手整理了下Bucky的衣领，欲言又止地又快速放了下来。  
“您这是又怎么了？”Bucky并不打算对他的别扭行为视而不见。  
“……这个季节山林夜里会很冷，你应该多穿件外套。”  
“别保护过度了，Rogers阿姨！”他忍不出笑起来。

玻璃钢铁搭建成小型圣殿，物如其名般像棵被荆棘缠绕的树隐秘在橡与枫的森林里。月光从树梢流淌下来，让窄窄的独门小径像条弯曲的溪流。离门不远处插着一个小牌子，写着：“请进来坐一坐，做真实的自己。”  
除了夜风撩拨树叶的沙沙声，一切安静地如这晚的月亮。

一个身着蓝色保安制服的中年男人突然阻挡在了栗木色的正门外，“说出你们的答案！”  
Bucky皱眉咀嚼着这突如其来问题。Steve却立刻给与了回应，“我想得到一个人，我可以付出灵魂。”  
那是聊天室验证问题的答案，那句话和那晚的一切他永远不会忘记。  
对方的微笑在月光下居然有些温柔，“你现在得到了吗？”  
“得到了，但又失去了。”Steve语气和神情平缓地可怕，“这便是我来此的原因。”  
对方向身侧退后了一步，示意准许入内。

教堂规模不大，交错的屋檐，让人有雏鸟归巢的安心。他们在倒数第四排的蓝色丝绒椅子上坐了下来。  
“说谎能力简直刷新了我对天使的认识。”Bucky环顾一周，扫视着逐渐增加的人数，词句像呼吸般不经意从嘴角边流出，“你口口声声要付出灵魂的人，我还真有点好奇。”  
“不是谎话，那人就是……”两个身影突然出现在祭坛的十字架旁，两人立刻警觉起来，迫使Steve将半截话收了回去。  
灰色斗篷并不陌生，而今晚麻烦人物的身边似乎又多了位新的麻烦人物。对方身形瘦高，黑发被精细的倒梳在脑后。他藏身于阴影与黑色长风衣里，昆虫翅斑的黑色纹身从衣袖里露出来，爬满脖子和手背。  
“Damn！”Bucky立刻低下头，依靠前排椅背将自己隐藏的更深。  
“别告诉我那是……”Steve同样低下头，侧过脸向恶魔轻轻确认自己心中的答案。  
“你猜的没错……是别西卜……而且，”忌惮被对方察觉，Bucky极力压低音量，刻意做着夸张的唇语动作，“我跟他的关系，不太好。”  
别西卜——坠天使之一，蝇之王。

身着绿色祭衣的神父出现在前方祭坛，是位老面孔——在纽约教堂被Bucky一枪打倒，又被审批驳回。  
“两位大人，时间差不多了！再过几分钟便是今晚月圆满盈之时。”  
“去准备吧！”灰色斗篷着摆了摆手。  
“如果不是为了你的那个仪式，我真不愿在人间露面，太过显眼了。”传说中的魔王声音低沉，“听说在梵蒂冈遇到些麻烦？”  
“称不上麻烦。碰到了那位永恒审判日的受罚者，还有新来的大天使长。”  
“那两人可不好对付。”他搓着手指。  
“教堂帮了大忙，而他的软肋也非常明显。”一声呲笑从面部阴影里传了出来。

灯光突然在一瞬间全部点亮，整座教堂在明晃晃的白月光下如篝火被点燃。  
“最初的信徒们！”灰色斗篷者站在中央，敞开着双臂，“欢迎你们来见证！  
人类正在堕落！  
以科技之名窥探神的领域，以科学之意，骄傲自满地认为自己可以主宰一切，全知全能！却不知道，这种平稳和安好全拜千年前，光之子战胜暗之子后的契约守护！  
你们忘却了魔鬼的恶，也随之忘却了上帝的善有多么仁慈和宽厚！  
教育！痛彻心骨的教育！才能让凡人回归虔诚，放弃傲慢！  
信仰者虽然死亡也必然复活！”

黑木细棺从门口被四个身着黑袍者缓缓抬入。女孩裸露的尸体被放置在祭坛之上。  
魔王左手掌放在尸体的心脏上方，眯起红色的眼眸，缓缓晃动着。一团黑色的迷雾在指尖徘徊游走。嘴中低吟着细碎难辨的词语，右手竖起食指，穿过虎口刺入心脏！  
一瞬间！那个女孩猛然坐了起来！  
一个死去的人，重新注入自己的灵魂，而这个灵魂已献给了魔鬼。他们在制造一种介于人类和魔鬼之间东西！掩人耳目地用诡异手段制造着帮凶！而此刻的小教堂里，身边围绕着的人，究竟是不是人，变成一个难以言述的疑问。这也解释了暗之审判者的审判日权限出现混乱的原因。  
“神迹！是神迹！”人群尖叫起来。狂热的信徒们纷纷站起身，挥舞着双手簇拥在祭坛前。Steve和Bucky趁机混在其中，靠近了过去。

女孩白皙的胴体混合阴柔的月光和微黄的灯光，像第一位人类女性Lilith般美丽，但显然不会像她一样叛逃自己的创造者和主宰者。玻璃娃娃被托着手，缓缓从棺椁中站立起来，迎接信众的欢呼。她享受着亦如生前的崇拜，离人群高举的双手越来越近，逐步走向祭坛的边缘。而Bucky给Steve一个眼神示意，瞄准了时机，用手掌遮挡着微小注射针，在慌乱中扎入了对方的脚腕处！  
女孩摇摇摆摆，突然瘫倒，向祭坛前的地面坠落下去，被Bucky一把接住。  
突如其来的变化，让喧闹声戛然而止！

Bucky立刻扛上肩膀，推开拥挤的人圈向门外后退。而Steve则侧身挡在他身前，阻止着对方追击。  
“深蓝色制服比我预期的好看多了！盾牌也不错！”擦身而过时，他对Steve的“厚外套”发出一声赞美，也顺势拔出了自己的枪。

“Bucky？”别西卜歪了下脑袋，轻轻抬了下手。对那位地狱的不安分者，他一点不陌生。  
“阻止他们！”灰色斗篷下达着命令。  
无数金色长枪与飞舞的黑色蝇虫从两侧飞奔而出，阻挡在唯一出口的木门前。而面容扭曲的信徒们，像丧尸般扑咬而至。  
“我想我们没法带走了！”Bucky单手稳步做着射击，将蜂拥人潮努力控制在几步之遥，同时躲闪着飞舞的长枪。Steve正不厌其烦地清理着混乱战场。虽然是蝼蚁之师，但也耗时费力。他还必须提防那两位真正的大麻烦随时攻击过来。  
Bucky将女孩小心平放在身旁的椅子上，从右侧大腿外侧换出另一把银色手枪，抵住心脏扣动了扳机。冰晶从身体的中心像外围快速扩展，瞬间变成一片蓝色冰块！  
“Steve！”随着声音，圆盾飞来，将冰雕撞击成碎屑！飘洒在空中，犹如扬起一片闪亮的冰雪。  
顺利得手！

“该死！”灰色斗篷者咆哮起来。他试图冲下祭坛，却被身边的魔王拉住了右手。  
“别做无用功！事已至此，我们依旧处于优势！”  
“米迦勒！”他愤恨着甩开那只枯槁的手，大声喊出了这个近神者的名字，“毁了尸体阻止不了一切！”  
金色长枪发泄般连续重重撞击在盾牌上，散落一地。灰色斗篷徐徐滑落在地，巨大的六翼白羽出现在穹顶之下。对方也是一位炽天使！  
“别忘了你身边那位噬神者！他背负着最高罪名！他的血可比这个人类姑娘还要烫手！”  
“加百列！”Steve难掩惊讶。  
“保护好你的爱人吧，”他露出嘲讽的微笑，“别再跟一千年前那样懦弱至极！”

一回到巢，Steve气急败坏般坐在沙发，双手猛搓着脸。  
“加百列的意图是要撬开圣约柜，毁掉放置其中的千年契约！他甚至不惜勾结地狱君主！圣枪在手，又独占圣约柜的秘密！只差最后的“罪恶之血”！我忽略了一个事实。在梵蒂冈，你的血滴在圣盒上时，腐蚀了盒体！该死！我怎么会忘了这个细节！”

“Steve！你在说些什么？”行动目标已顺利完成，Bucky有些疑惑搭档为何如此慌张。  
“加百列理应是我的‘审判者‘，现在的情况意味着我的审判日失效，无法建立和天堂的连接。”  
他的嘴唇快速翻动着，不停自语，“必须是活的！‘沾满翻腾的罪恶之血’这句话指的是必须是鲜活的血！所以才要复活那个女孩！”  
Steve陷在月圆之夜里，完全没有听进Bucky的问题。

“Steve！你到底在说些什么？从我来人间的第一天开始，你就一副什么都知道的讨厌样子！”Bucky插着双手做到他侧面的单人座位上，有些生气，”虽然我也没法讨厌你。但是关于我你到底知道些？必须现在、立刻、马上告诉我！”

Steve发现这次自己似乎又失败了。  
他交叉着十只，靠在鼻尖，“你看过的所有记录……那位被隐去姓名的暗之守护者都是你。一千年前我的爱人，也是你。Bucky！你要明白！现在，他们的目标也是你！”  
===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========


	12. 禁果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸尽了合法的知识之后，就勇敢地深入到非法的知识里去。尝遍了智慧树上所有的果实，由于饥饿或是嘴里没味，终于咬起禁果来了。——雨果《巴黎圣母院》

千年前。  
Adam诞生，Lilith做为他的妻子一同降临。金发天使长依据神祗将他们带到伊甸园安置，并交于那座极乐园的黑发守护天使。  
那是Steve和Bucky的第一次相遇。

Bucky从一个巨大的无花果树后走向自己，穿过泛着黄金光辉的麦浪，向他浅浅地微笑。  
“你好呀！”自然而然，像这里的微风，他和名字意义为“与神相似”的金发天使长异常轻松地打着招呼。  
伸出双手，接过如雏鸟般惊恐不安的第一对人类。目光温柔地指向远处红色石榴树旁的小屋，人类抬起头，用眼神祈求着许可。他点了点头，两只新生的小鹿便跳跃着，越跑越远。  
那一刻，Steve觉得以为他，伊甸确实是一座至上的极乐园。

第一天，Lilith问Bucky，“既然同时诞生与神之手，为何我和Adam不同？”  
“因为你是女人，他是男人。”

第二天，Lilith问，“为何他为男人,而我为女人?我比他柔弱？”  
“他是你的配偶。神说，他能以男人的力量保护你。”

第三天，“如果我不想柔弱，不想要他保护呢？  
黑发天使愣住了，他企图用警告终结对方的危险想法，“你的能力是被安排的，只要在这座园里,你便是柔弱。”

第四天，“是不是只有离开这里，才能改变？”  
“那不被允许，也是我守护在这的目的。”

第五天，“你会有对神的安排感到质疑的时候吗？  
“不，绝对不会。”

第六天，“为何我们不能吃那个果子，还要让那个果子就明晃晃地挂在我的眼前，唾手可及？”  
天使想了一会，“抱歉，我不知道该如何回答你的问题。”

每隔七天，Steve会定期来到这里，带来神的旨意，带走人类的置疑。他总会刻意留些时间和Bucky在桃金娘旁聊聊天，说些无关痛痒，甚至略显无聊的古板训条和教义。但Bucky爱看着他说话，说什么其实都无所谓。他喜欢看着对方在白色百合和鸢尾间的神采色舞，更喜欢看着他在夹竹桃枝下皱着眉头。有了第一次不经意或又蓄谋已久的指尖触碰后，就会有等不及的拥抱。有了亲昵的耳语，就有了唇齿的黏腻。情欲的发展就像这里的时间，不被察觉又慢慢流动。

“今天，Lilith又问了个问题，”Bucky偷笑起来，“她问我，为什么她不能在上面？”  
“什么？”对方一脸茫然。  
黑发天使噗地一声笑起来，“她和亚当同房时要求在上面，被拒绝并被斥责不敬不淑。”  
"她的疑问，很多我都没法回答。她非常不一样……和这里美好的一切都不一样。有种负面却又迷人的意识在觉醒。”

“这个问题，你会怎么回答？”黑发天使问到。  
“我……从没考虑过这种问题。”  
气氛就突然变得很模糊不清。最终谁也没忍耐住，在那个夜晚无度地索要对方，圣洁一词别丢弃得一干二净。在苹果树下融化在对方喘息里。在分辨善恶的禁果下，像邪恶的蛇无法休止地缠绕交姌。

第二天一早，Lilith不见了！  
她逃离了伊甸园与白之月，奔向血之海。黑发天使立刻赶去，劝她回来，但被一口拒绝。  
“您很善良。但是您和那位金发天使一样，懦弱地不敢反抗！而我不一样！从走出的那一刻，我已经决定承担任何恶果，并乐于有报！”她投向了恶魔的怀抱，为恶魔不断生育子嗣，以示报复。而神则诅咒她所有孩子都会死去。Bucky无法反驳，甚至有些同情，而他心知肚明这种同情是不该有的仁慈和罪。

很快，Lilith像个失败的作品被抛弃。几乎没有太多迟疑，神不再用泥土，取而代之地抽取了Adam的阴茎骨，重新创造了一具名为Eve的附属品。从此，Lilith变成魔女的代言，从人类起源中彻底消失。

"这是我骨中的骨，肉中的肉！可以称她为女人，因为他是从男人身上取出来的。男人和女人原本是一体，因此男人和女人只应与对方结合，二人成为一体。”  
他如是说。

在欢迎新人的仪式上，Bucky看了Steve一眼，默默垂下了头。在欲望这条蛇的甜言蜜语里，他们轻松越了界，显然违背了神的旨意。

“你们理应受到惩罚。”在空旷的御座前，Steve接受着单独聆讯。  
“我愿意接受。”他迎着一片金黄光晕单膝跪地，低下虔诚的头颅，“并请求惩罚仅限于我。”  
“惩罚你等于在抽打正义！与神相似(Who Is Like God）、首席战士、天使军最高统帅、大君（one of the Chief Princes）！你存在的本身就是信仰，而你的所作所为让信仰动摇，让信徒迷茫！  
“所以闭上眼睛，忘记发生的事情！闭上嘴，不要发出任何言语！”

光之子与暗之子的战争突然爆发。他率领天使军团,与贝利尔(Berial)的暗之军团决战七天才取得完全胜利。战后审判日第一天，保证长久和平的“千年契约”订立，并由加百列亲手锁入圣约柜里。第二天，针对始作俑者和弑神者们的审判正式开始。

从战事开始之初，Steve就没再见到对方，他一直以为Bucky留在伊甸并未参战。直到审判开始，当对方被按跪在地，Steve震惊从心脏传到指尖，牙齿都瑟瑟发抖。

“下一位！炽天使乌列！”  
等等！这不对！Steve心脏猛烈地抽动着，  
“看守失职！引诱天使堕落！参与反叛！在战斗中杀死了大量智天使！你是否承认你的罪过？”

这审判词完全不对！不要去承认！  
Steve想大喊出来，声音却全部堵塞在咽喉。他发出剧烈的干呕声，转身抬眼看着那圣光笼罩的御座。那一刻神显得格外残忍。  
拉斐尔侧脸看着他：“米迦勒，你没事吧？”他手持圣枪，做为执行者缓缓走上前去——以圣枪刺穿其心脏，将完全剥夺对方的天使身份。  
一个掩饰丑闻的更丑恶阴谋正在光明正大地上演。而自己则该死的是那丑陋的受益者。

“审判结果：丢入硫磺火湖中永远灭亡！”  
拉斐尔高高举起圣枪，将金色的尖刺对准着心口。在他执行的一瞬间，Steve上去一把握住了。鲜血立刻沿着寒光之刃滴落神坛。他忘记了所有万劫不复的惩罚。在那一刻，最光明的天使为了自己的私心，违背了所有神的警告。这与Lilith又有何异?

一个声音在耳边响起。  
“别妄图踩踏神的界限，制造一场不齿的闹剧！多余的反抗只是在浪费时间。但是！如果你亲自执行，并忘了这段记忆，可赐予仁慈！他将以暗之守约者的身份，以永恒审判日为代价，躲过这次死亡！”  
“做决定吧！我最看重的军团统帅！”

圣枪在此刻变得异常沉重。在掌心里攥动了几下，依旧无法握稳。

“你是所有人的英雄，与神一般的光明。肮脏丑陋的事情还是让我承担更合适。即使堕入黑暗，那便堕入吧。”Bucky笑着对自己如是说。

 

“你的意思是，我其实是那位坠入地狱的大天使长乌列？这不可能！年龄、身份都对不上！”  
“因为你的记忆全是假的！”  
像听了一场绵长而又低泣的歌剧，沉重又难以置信。震惊过于巨大，反而让头脑空空，没激起任何回响。Bucky有些愣神，除了质疑根本没法做出任何回应。

“从现在开始，你一刻都不能离开我的视线！”Steve盯着脚前的地面，语气坚定而不容动摇。  
“你这种要求根本没法实现！满嘴谎言的控制狂先生!”

"也许你还能开出玩笑，还能装作轻松……但是Bucky……我真得很害怕再失去你……”蓝眼睛你全是忧虑。  
Bucky突然间舌头打转，张着嘴再也说不出任何安慰或调侃的话语。

===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充说明  
> 本文Lilith的故事改编自《死海文书》以及《天使学》里的描述。体位之争来自《本司拉的知识》。广为流传的说法是夏娃来自亚当的肋骨，但我记得很早前看过一篇文章，从语言学角度分析讨论了所指可能是阴茎骨，并由此解释了为什么人类没有那根骨头。从猎奇角度，我更喜欢这个说法。  
> 实际上，乌列主要负责星辰，并在审判日开启地狱之门。这章将路西法领导的"堕天使之战”和贝利尔领导的“光之子与暗之子之战”做了混合处理，堕天使之战实际发生在上帝创造人类之前。请当个神话故事看别较真，毕竟整个连载都是我在胡扯瞎编……不涉及任何宗教理解，更无意冒犯任何宗教信仰。  
> 谜底公布，故事也差不多到后期了。感谢阅读。


	13. 倒带

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安慰我们的东西很少，折磨我们的东西很多。——Lautreamont《马尔多罗之歌》

Bucky几乎是被拖拽着离开巢。  
他不喜欢Steve弄皱自己的西装，更讨厌对方突然爆发死死掐住自己肩膀的力道。这让他意识到，绝对力量上自己在他之下，这严重打击了恶魔有点无聊的自尊心。Steve的愠容更让自己心虚。这弄得Bucky也别扭得有点冒火——明明在荆棘冠教堂漂亮完成了行动目标，明明自己什么也没做错，对方又有什么资格发火？自己又何必在意那些根本不可能的故事？真是莫名其妙得该死!

在街头站了十几分钟，他们才等到辆满是劣质烟草味的黄出租。Steve一直抓着他的胳膊，像个严密看着管企图随时逃脱嫌疑犯的FBA。左臂护着车框上沿，右手不由分说地把气呼呼鼓着腮帮子的自己塞了进去。他熟练而快速地报出了恶魔的住址。这让Bucky很吃惊，更瞬间泄了气。

无奈地瘫靠在后排座椅上，瞥见对方略有笨拙地用两个拇指摆弄着智能手机上的Uber Eats。  
“没想到你还挺适应人间。那是什么？约友网站？”  
“你一直和我说要多享受人类生活。”Steve侧脸看了下他，在眼前晃了晃手机上艳丽的美食照片，鲜红的番茄切片上堆满诱人的奶黄色cheese，“Lombardi's，纽约城最老的一家pizza店。玛格丽特，额外加一份烤洋葱。饮料是橙汁。没问题？”  
“没……没问题。”对方严肃的语气和表情根本压根就没给变更机会，自己居然不争气地言语吞吐起来。  
“打车费我会付，”天使继续埋头摆弄着手机订单，“也不会忘记小费。”  
恶魔看着他的侧脸——这位漂亮的天使真得很奇怪。

公寓位于湾区外的一栋老式红砖楼。Steve没有走正门大厅的黑色铁门，径直绕到侧边，从露天消防梯走了上去。他用眼神示意Bucky开门锁，极度自然地把外套挂在了右侧黑桃木衣架的第二个挂钩上。这到底是谁的家？他该不会真是跟踪狂吧！Bucky忍不住在心底吐槽了一句。

Steve对房间太过于熟悉了。不对，不仅仅是房间，口腹偏好，恶作剧心思，从固执地在任何可以加烤洋葱的食物里加这种软踏踏甜嗖嗖的玩意，到咖啡到底加几份豆蔻，他都一清二楚，甚至还能预测点自己脑袋中的坏主意。到底有什么办法能判定那个超乎常理的故事的真伪？自己难道真得和他有过一段超乎寻常的亲密关系？看着对方宽阔肩背的完美线条，Bucky舔了下嘴唇，滚动喉咙咽了下口水。

Steve在靠墙放置的书柜边翻弄了一阵，转身拿回两盒略有蒙尘的录像带。一盒是驱魔人，另一盒是罗马假日。  
“你想先看哪个？”  
“我哪个都不想看！”从名字判断，风格根本两个极端。Bucky有点心烦意乱，懒得理他。  
“相信我，你会喜欢。驱魔人吧……我第一次也是唯一的一次和你一起看的电影就是这部，很经典。”他刚想转身走回，门铃却在此时响了起来。  
“别动！”Steve阻止了企图去开门的Bucky，穿过他快步走向门厅。  
“pizza外卖到了而已！天使先生！你反应过度了！”他插着双手喊着，赌气又无奈地嘟着嘴吹起了额前的头发。

大大的牛皮纸扁盒被端正放在玻璃茶几中央。Steve整理好外卖袋里的饮料，将录像带塞进了老古董般的机器里。

他坐回主位沙发，拍了拍身边的空位，示意对方坐下。但Bucky非但没理他，还直接盘腿坐在茶几左侧的地毯上。他手肘支着台面，对着闪烁的屏幕将一大块pizza塞进的嘴里。

电影开始后没多久后，Bucky就不再说话了。他得承认Steve的判断又对了。自己真得很喜欢这块pizza，也爱这部老电影。  
只是，这个狡黠魔鬼的故事总让自己觉得没那么陌生，就和巢里的一切、Steve的气味一样有模模糊糊的熟悉感。他极力去否定这些，希望将人间的这一百年变得目的单纯而轻松简单。但现在，他没法不去回想Steve说过的每字每句。

“为什么你总好像什么都知道似的？”他试探着问了一句。真得感谢絮叨咒语与恐怖尖叫，不断加深的疑惑与动摇被掩盖得小心翼翼。

“那都是事实。Bucky，你认识我。很早很早之前就认识。”Steve缓慢嚼着pizza，目不转睛地看着屏幕，“我本打算和你一样，忘记过去重新开始，但是这根本办不到。也许神错了，也许我错了……记忆永远没法抹去。我总是在避免你收到受伤，但事实结果却总是相反。大概，我早该像Lilith那样孤注一掷。”

经典的女孩十字架摩擦一幕出现。  
“Steve……你说我们做了同样的事情？”  
“是的，我们用同样的方式亵渎了神明。”

神父颤抖着一遍遍重复：  
The power of God will confess you!   
The power of God will confess you!  
The power of God will confess you!

“最后的最后，神到底是救了小女孩，”Bucky转身想拿果汁，Steve第一时间递了过去，“还是如同Lilith一样被抛弃？”  
恐怖的不是女孩头颅的诡异转动与蜘蛛般的扭曲爬行。真正的恐怖来源于信仰的全面崩塌与神的抛弃。  
“我不知道。但他选择牺牲掉你。”  
Steve拿起纸巾，机械地擦着双手。

收拾完纸盒和包装袋，打扫干净茶几，他又在水吧台那冲起了咖啡。  
“不该保护我，应该让他们带走我。这是知道圣约柜下落的唯一办法。”Bucky爬在沙发扶手上，看着他的背影，嘟囔了一句。

大理石台面发出一声强烈撞击！对方显然没控制好放下黄铜手冲壶的力道，“你能不能别总是选择牺牲！能不能为自己自私一次！”

Bucky立刻直起身，看着他双臂撑着桌面，埋下头的背影，有些发懵。对方的突然爆发让他始料不及，却突然开窍般明白了对方一直以来的低气压到底从何而起。  
因为自己矢口否认了言之凿凿的那一切。  
因为自己的行为和想法与严重过剩的保护欲背道而驰。  
更重要的，他束手无策！  
他对无法控制的过去与未来都束手无策，  
他因为无法抓住自己而倍感愤怒。

“Steve，虽然我还是什么也没想起来。但是我可以尝试着慢慢相信你……”  
他走过去背靠在水吧台上，立在对方身侧。又微微后倾，将脸探到对方眼前笑起来，“我大概会非常相信你。”

“既然你的审判日因为加百列失效了……”  
他拿起咖啡，升腾的香气符合自己口味的完美无缺。

“不如试试你所说的方法，发动永恒审判日让我的审判天使降临……给天堂带去信息。” 他咬着下嘴唇，面无表情地解着第一粒纽扣，“和我做爱吧……Steve。”

那些日子的灾难一过去，日头就变黑了，月亮也不放光，众星要从天上坠落，天势都要震动。  
——马太福音24:29

===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========

假期外出中，下周见(へ´∀`)へ


	14. 堕落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章几乎全是NC-17性描写

“他们会折磨你，再次夺走你的记忆。”  
肩膀被直接用力摁在水吧台的边墙。Steve呼吸近在咫尺，让人燥热难耐。  
“我根本什么都没记起来，又有什么可以夺走？”Bucky笑着，将食指抵在对方前胸轻佻地向下滑动。那结实的肌肉让他忍不住舔了下嘴唇，“如果你说的都是真的，就用身体好好向我证明！谎话大师！”

Steve总是有求必应。只要微微张开嘴唇，他就知道自己想要接吻，且不止于此。  
他吻地很有耐心。舌划过柔软光滑的唇瓣内侧，越过颤抖的齿间，混合着涎津，将两股欲望不断纠缠翻搅。  
他的手却很着急。急不可待地拉扯Bucky的皮带，反而由于发力方向不对，笨拙地卡在了腰间。

Bucky嘴角上扬起来。他稍稍向前顶了下跨，让臀部离开墙面，用肩胛力量维持着靠姿。用自己的手指动作拨动了几下腰间恼人的障碍，帮助对方解决这个小麻烦。

恶魔很享受这个吻，口腔被充满的感觉让人无法不迷恋。他不愿意Steve过于专注两人都肿胀起的下半身而让吻草草收场。他用双手捧着对方漂亮的脸，确保每一个黏糊糊的接触都在自己满意的位置上。而恶魔的小尾巴却悄溜溜地钻进了对方的裤腰缝里。

“我们以前可没这么玩过。别太淘气！”  
Bucky笑出了声，还没意识到很快，这一整晚他都不再有逗趣闲暇，只能条件反射般不断发出满是爱欲的喘息。

吻还是离开了。吻的时间太久，让Bucky的下颚有些发麻。他没法马上合上嘴，津水就随着厚重呼吸，沿着唇角留下来。而Steve在他两腿间蹲了下去，将早已精神起来的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来，完全含在了嘴里！  
“上帝！”Bucky立刻喊出了声。

Steve缩着腮帮子那样含着，蓝眼睛从下方直勾勾地看着他泛起迷雾的绿眸和绯红的脸。他忍不住将手指插进对方金色发丝里，并用力向更深的喉部顶了进去。

他知道Steve口腔炙热的温度，知道舌尖发麻的触感。但用阴茎而不是舌头来感受，实在有点淫荡。一但从快感的漩涡里爬出，现实告诉自己，高高在上的天使长为了取悦自己，正半跪在地上含着自己的老二不停推送嗦吸。他甚至有点像让全世界都早知道他正在操Steve的嘴这件事情。这些想象已经足够让他高潮。

Steve的舌尖在环状沟上打转，让Bucky的脊柱尾端一阵酥麻。身体不可避免地失去重心而前倾，腰腹却又被Steve抬起的右手按回墙。黑色尾巴像条蛇缠绕上对方握着自己阴茎的左手，但立刻被对方拉扯开，嘴也从哪里松离。失落感瞬间袭来，但立刻尾跟被直接插入了自己后穴，前端又再次被温柔包裹。恶魔的尾巴本来就敏感，被插入更敏感的内穴，在对方坏心眼地搅动下穴口很快湿成一片。快感来得既快又凶猛，他瞬间射在了Steve嘴里。

Steve并不着急退开，他带着Bucky慢慢穿过余韵。等到完全冷静下来，才站起身。用拇指抹了抹沾在嘴边的精液。大腿抵在Bucky胯下，防止他无力地滑下去。在对方微弱的喘息里，四目交汇间，滚动喉咙把口腔里的精液完完全全吞入腹中。天使堕落的样子太过迷离诱人。Bucky毫不迟疑，像个饥饿的猛兽再次扑咬上对方的嘴唇。腥咸的味道在口壁撵开，粘腻放纵更欲罢不能。

身体被翻了过来，Bucky只能俯在台面上保持平衡。  
期待已久的肉刀在臀缝间缓慢厮摩，瘙痒让Bucky忍不住上扬着脖颈。但Steve却抽丝剥茧般腐蚀着耐心，迟迟没有直接挺进。  
“快点！Steve……快点……”  
穴口在颤栗，迫不及待地想被喂饱。  
“你总是缺少耐心，一直都是。”  
“耐心?你该不会……还要在操我时……背段……圣经祝祷？”

等等，Steve好像真这么干过！  
“我曾给她悔改的机会，她却不肯悔改她的淫行。”——启示录  
几个月前的晚上！Steve在自己耳边这样轻轻说过！而自己抵在他的胸口，在高潮后不停喘息。

刚刚的射精和尾巴的爱抚让穴口柔软湿润，但Steve还是用手指再次确认了下。几乎没有花费什么时间，指腹立刻寻觅到那快乐的点。Bucky触电般地抽搐了一下，恶魔角也完全展露开来。  
“我说过，”Steve点水般轻轻吻了下他的背，“我们做过很多次。”  
“几次？”Bucky只能含住自己的手指，暂时安抚自己的焦躁。  
“我不知道，太多次了……” Steve抽出手指，抚摸着那布满盘桓沟壑的角缘。恶魔之角太过锋利扎手，鲜血立刻从细缝伤口里渗了出来，“而且，次数这种东西你到底怎么去定义?”  
“那我换个问法……”Bucky微微弓起背，“今晚，你准备让我射几次？”  
“直到你要求我停下为止。”  
“那还真是万分期待了。”

滴着血的手指被从后方塞入自己的嘴。天使的血太甜，甜到烫嘴。比蜂蜜更甜，比美酒醉人，胜过一切催情药水。Bucky已经完全为他准备好了，但Steve反而似乎很不着急。  
“别废话，快点操我！”  
一瞬间，终于如愿以偿地被塞满。充盈的满足感拉扯成一声长长的呻吟。

开始时，Bucky还能对Steve的抽插有所反馈，扭动腰身去配合。但很快他能做的就只有承受了。对方完全明白肠壁的敏感点在哪里，更明白自己想要什么。操入的力道和速度都恰到好处的完美，快感让Bucky的意识几近乎迷失。在一次次整根没入的抽插后，他身体不收控制地撞向台面，手臂失控间打翻了那杯只喝了一口的咖啡。

有点可惜。  
算了。  
还有什么能比错过品尝对方的血液和精液更值得可惜。

Steve的凶器在自己身体里又肿胀了一圈。Bucky贪婪地缠绞着那根炽热狰狞的东西，想让他就这样留在体内，让自己完全融化。  
对方将身体贴在自己背上，闷喘声立刻刺入耳廓。天使在自己身体里同样享受着快感，这让Bucky更兴奋，也意识到他也快到极限了。  
“别，别拔出来……就射在里面……”  
在一阵速度更快地捅捣后，高潮同时席卷了两人。Bucky趴在台面上，任由Steve温热的精液沿着自己腿根流下去。

Steve撩开他后脖颈汗湿的头发，在余波中用嘴唇轻轻蹭着脖窝和耳根。  
“好痒……”他嘟囔着。  
“我知道，但是你很喜欢。”  
Steve又说对了。

稍稍冷静下来了，Bucky才意识到两人根本着急到连衣服都没脱。Steve拉扯掉他挂在脚踝上的裤子，拽着他重新回到沙发。

折皱不堪的白衬衫就挂在上身，下身却完全裸露着一丝不挂。就这样跨坐在金发男人的身上，贪婪索求着不愿结束的吻。而前端的小可爱又控制在对方手掌里，被玩弄起来。

“还要……Steve……还不够……”  
恶魔不争气地祈求着。

腰被用力楔住，自己也配合着力道，大腿抬起。再次被放下时，他小心扶着对方的阴茎，顺着自己的手，再次完全滑进身体。他几乎失神般扭动着腰，填不饱的除了欲望，更有千年来的遗忘空缺。

马眼被对方拇指堵塞着，欲望被封锁在体内，横冲直撞地找不到出口，他快要疯了。  
“我想射……”他的声音开始呜咽，眼睛开始变得湿润，“Steve，我想射……”

“还不能……亲爱的……等等……”Steve的话语明明很轻柔，却像是在命令。此刻，他成了欲望的奴仆，Steve让他做什么，一定都会答应。  
“记得在苹果树下做爱时，我跟你说过什么？”  
眼泪顺着眼角流了出来，Steve用舌尖帮他舔舐干净。  
“你说……”  
“我说了什么？Bucky，告诉我？”  
“你说，你……爱我……”  
“再说一次，Bucky！”  
“你说，你爱我!你爱我！你说，你爱我!”  
像中了恶毒的诅咒，Bucky重复着，拼命地叫着。似乎他只会说这一句话。

背部剧烈地向后仰，几乎要失去重心时，蝠翼适时展开，微微扑闪几下帮主人找回位置。

Steve亲吻他的额头，帮他稍稍冷静下来。当Bucky的喘息节奏稍稍慢下来时，翅膀落下，Steve终于脱掉了自己的上衣，双手抬起的臀，直接抱了起来。恶魔立刻用腿死死缠着他的腰。而连接着两人身体的东西并没有分离。

被丢在卧室床上，腿淫荡地张开着，简直就在说，welcome，你随时都可以狠狠操我。  
“你最好把翅膀收回去。”Steve笑着，“你比较喜欢这个姿势……别让它碍事。”  
是的，他又说对了。

“你还很喜欢我咬你的喉结和右边的乳头，”  
他用牙齿撕磨着胸前敏感的凸起，刚刚被压抑下的射精感再度袭来。粗大的阳具再次插入，不断摩擦。

 

“Steve……”再一次又一次射精后，精液都已经近乎透明。  
“嗯？”  
“我……投降……”Bucky的下半身已经快没知觉了。  
“可是，我还没准备停下。”  
“你这个骗子！”  
嘴里说着诳语，唇角却都在笑。

“你是怎么回答我的？记得吗？”  
他喘着气，勉强从呻吟中挤出断断续续的词语，“我说，我更……更爱你……”

记忆刻在脑海，更标记于心。  
“Steve，我更爱你……”

随着一声低吼，炽天使张开了巨大的白色六翼。  
Steve完完全全射在自己身体，毫无保留。这带来无法言语的满足和安全感。在他白色羽翼的遮蔽下，似乎一切都能化险为夷。

 

“Bucky，如果这次我们又要面对选择，轮到我来做牺牲好吗？”  
他们面对面躺着，看着对方。Steve轻轻抚摸着他的背。  
“好吧，Steve。但我觉得神不会再给我机会，毕竟你都因为我，堕落至此了。”

“那就堕落吧……”

爱无药可医，唯有爱得更深。

 

===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========  
最后一句是《瓦尔登湖》里的句子。


	15. 谈判

拜Steve所赐，Bucky的腰极度酸疼。对方似乎把几百年的忍耐都发泄了一通，自己又何尝不是。看着对方背上被恶魔尖爪抓伤的大片血痕，自己也实在没法再抱怨什么。

 

左臂上，永恒审判日的烧灼疼痛像日月轮回般如约而至。他在Steve怀里忍耐着，瑟缩着身体，寄希望于尽可能抑制疼痛带来的颤抖，而不吵醒对方。他悄悄移开Steve的手臂，挣扎地爬起来，对方却还是未能如愿地醒了。

 

天使亲吻了下恶魔的额头，给他披上睡袍，“这次会不一样！相信我！”

 

审判者们从阳台黑色栏杆上跳下，“米迦勒，有时候我都忍不住想，明知道乌列在人间还把你派来，神会不会是要顺带惩罚惩罚我。”

 

拉斐尔插着双手，忍不住吐起槽，“我可是完完全全没有偷窥你们在干什么。”

 

“我听到几声……”透过鸟喙面具，恶魔审判者用极度正直的口气低声嘟囔了一句。

 

“快闭嘴！”明明是在阻止搭档，拉斐尔自己却大笑起来。

 

“总之，既然你们俩都想起来了，解释也多余。”审判天使稍显无奈地指了指自己左手捧着的荆棘之冠，“我很抱歉。乌列，这是规矩。”

 

“今晚不行！”Steve伸手挡在Bucky面前，拒绝的简单明了。

 

“我知道这很残忍，但是我也说过……”

 

“我没在和你商量，拉斐尔！”Steve出乎意料的坚决，让对方有点语塞，“即使你拿出圣枪抵在我胸口，荆棘之冠今晚也绝对不会戴在他头上！”

 

前天使长的蓝眼睛没有一丝动摇，他用属于“天国副君”的威慑眼神重复着自己的决定。

 

审判天使妥协了，“说出来吧！你的理由与要求！”

 

“是加百列！违背契约，多次无故出现在人间的天使是加百列。他的目标是毁掉契约！为此不惜勾结蝇之王贩卖灵魂。你们该把这个信息带回天堂和地狱！”

 

“别西卜？”恶魔审判者看了眼Bucky，得到了对方肯定的几个点头，“那他可是惹了大麻烦！路西法一定会非常非常生气！”

 

无视恶魔的抱怨，拉斐尔收起了戏谑笑脸，“他又为什么要毁掉契约？”

 

“加百列认为人类堕落的根源，在于契约保护了人间太久，他们变得麻木。只有结束契约，收走人类选择权，让恶魔重回人间，从恶中感受善，人类才能对神明重拾敬畏。”

 

“拉斐尔，加百列夺走了人间那把圣枪！如果我们不尽快找回来，你也可能会被降罪。而他们现在的目标是Bucky，企图要用弑神者的血蚀穿约柜，取出并毁掉契约！”

 

对方神色间开始透出忧郁，Steve不准备给他太多斟酌时间。他继续阐述着事实，“Bucky是暗之守约者，应该清楚知道所有前因后果，优先履行完守约者的义务！我们急需一个清醒的战斗力，而不是一个浑浑噩噩的活祭品！所以，在事情结束前，不应该也不能抹去他记忆！”

 

“而且，我们现在急需人手，不仅仅是限于Bucky！”Steve

 

，“留着这次永恒审判，意味着在不破坏契约要求的前提下，你们俩能以追索未完成审判的名义多次降临人间。一切回后果我会承担！”

 

“我开始有点明白加百列为什么讨厌你了。”拉斐尔摊了下手。

 

“欢迎加入守约者临时团队！”Steve笑起来。

 

而Bucky适时补充了一句，“每周有两次例会，还有美味三明治提供。”

 

拉斐尔皱眉思考着。

 

在一片沉默中，恶魔审判者歪了歪脑袋，“我想，尝尝三明治。”

 

在场者全都苦笑起来。

 

天气晴朗微风，阳光稍显刺眼。距离巢四个街区外，Bucky最爱的那家咖啡店，守约者聚集于此。等待咖啡的时间里，Steve把自己军牌项链上的那片“厚外套”取下并收回自己口袋，将剩下的一块连同链子戴在了Bucky脖子上。

 

“你确定要这么做？”Bucky坐在他右手边的白色靠椅，他低头摆弄了几下胸前的银牌，“我一直想知道这些数字代表的是什么……”

 

“人间历法。和你在人间相遇的日子，加油站亲吻的日子，你第一次主动吻我的日子，你受伤的日子，你要离开的日子……”Steve微微侧身，躲闪了下穿着褐色围裙的侍者，对方送来了四杯咖啡，“谢谢。”

 

他伸手摩挲着曾经属于自己的东西，“毕竟我也失忆过，想留些能提醒自己时间意义的东西。只是数字越来越长，很快就要刻不下了。”

 

Bucky抿了口堆满豆蔻的咖啡，他俩相视着又低头各自笑起来。

 

“真受不了你们。”坐在Bucky对面的拉斐尔扶着额头叹息起来。他扫视一周寻找自己的搭档，对方面无表情地从室内走出，手里却拿着一大盒色彩斑斓的甜甜圈。没一个让自己省心!

 

街角的微风翻动起围栏花坛上成片的紫色天竺葵。金发天使正对面的靠椅突然被人拉开。穿着白色双排扣薄西服的加百列缓缓入座！

 

“这里好像正好有个空位。”他笑得温和而极有礼貌。

 

恶魔审判者带着惊讶与无奈走向隔壁桌，而别西卜几乎与他在同时对坐下来。

 

于是！

 

在一个风和日丽的普通工作日下午，一间临街咖啡店的露天位，两把方形棕色遮阳伞下，聚集着世上最高阶的三位大天使，一位曾经的大天使，外加三位现任地狱魔君！这场其乐融融的诡异下午茶，用豪华或恐怖都难以准确形容。

 

“这算什么？久别重逢的炽天使聚会？”加百列随手拿起桌上的菜单，漫不经心地扫视着，“我们该不该像以前那样，一起吹响末日号角？”

 

察觉到其他三人的警戒眼神，他抬眼补充了一句，“今天是谁请客？”

 

“别西卜！路西法不会允许你和天使混在一起。”背对着天使们的恶魔审判者提醒着对方魔王的底线。

 

“管好你自己吧。”别西卜已经毫不客气地吃了两个沾满彩虹糖粒的甜甜圈，他抽出丝绢轻轻蘸擦着嘴角的巧克力酱，“等我成功，他就会是另一个立场。相对于天使的理想主义泛滥，身为恶魔，我们可都是百分百的现实主义者。”

 

他枯槁细长的手指又拿起一块，“味道不错！”

 

“三位炽天使大人，我是不是该坐到隔壁桌去？”Bucky带着玩笑语气，而Steve已经按住了他的肩膀。

 

“看看我们这位漂亮的黑发美人，”越过餐单，加百列眉眼笑着，“大天使长都恨不得要把心掏出来放在阳光下晒了。”

 

“只是去下洗手间。”Bucky拍了拍对方手背，弯腰在Steve耳边轻轻说着，“我会戴好你的项链，放心。”

 

“现在停下还来得及。”拉斐尔双手转动了几下手里的白瓷杯。

 

“你告诉神了吗？Steve认为的一切？”

 

他点了点头。

 

“有说什么？”

 

“目前为止，什么也没有……”

 

“看吧！”加百列将菜单放回黑白花纹的大理石圆桌面上，咧嘴笑起来，“他比我们想象的都残忍。这一点，我想，Steve最有发言权。”

 

“你们俩的私人恩怨我不想管。我呢，既听话又顺从，”拉斐尔摊着手，“只想简单做好分内工作，不想惹麻烦。”

 

“那么，Steve，你的立场又是什么？”加百列问到，“别跟我说什么工作义务。”

 

“我想结束一切，关于Bucky的一切。”他斩钉截铁地说着，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝灰暗。

 

从明亮的屋外走进室内，眼睛一瞬间没完全适应光线变化，让视觉有些恍惚。Bucky察觉到似乎有谁跟着自己，一不小心却和迎面而来的女人撞了个满怀。

 

“我很抱歉，女士。”

 

他抬起头，歉意被更深的惊讶所代替——这位中年女人是Lilith或者说，是教堂那个胖女孩Mary的母亲。

 

“保险调查员先生？”对方也难掩吃惊。

 

Bucky在脑袋里迅速回忆了一圈当时情景。自己和Steve伪装成保险人员去套了圈关于Lilith的话，Steve那身西装让人印象深刻。

 

“夫人，你好。”

 

“骗子!至今我都没收到一笔钱。全是骗子！”

 

“对于您女儿的事情，我真很抱歉……”

 

“骗子!”她的眉眼逼近自己鼻尖。同情、自责与理亏让Bucky忍不住后退了半步。

 

“你杀死了她！”

 

Bucky愣住了！

 

“她明明没有死!你杀死了她！”

 

“你杀了她!”女人歇斯底里地叫喊起来。

 

Bucky没有注意到一点——从一开始，她的右手里就攥着个沾染圣水的银制长十字架。

 

她用力刺入了Bucky的腰腹，恶魔立刻晕厥了过去，稳稳落在尾随而至的别西卜臂弯之间。

 

“两杯水晶山，记在这位金发先生账上。”加百列转脸看着站在门廊处微微点头的别西卜，缓缓站起身，“请帮我打包。多谢款待了，米迦勒!”

 

===========  
TBC 未完待续  
===========


	16. 康尼岛

手腕有些许皮肉摩擦的疼痛，Bucky用手指摩挲了几下确认状况。一根冷铁锁链铰在臂掌间，又缠绕上自己的腰腹脚踝，整个人像根弗吉尼亚火腿被高高倒摇晃。任由重力强迫脖骼垂下，眼底居然是一片飘满彩色塑料球的亮蓝色室内游乐水池？Steve的银色吊牌在发尖轻轻摇晃，映照着波光，闪闪发亮。

“这么快就醒了？”  
别西卜蹲坐在池边的塑料救生凳上，一手拿着外卖盒，一手攥着半个甜甜圈，“别说，这家店的甜度还真合胃口，我以后大概会经常光顾。”  
室内幽暗，水面明亮。他瘦长的身影投射在墙壁上，在晃动的光波曲线间露着长长尖角和蝇虫翅网。  
“你好呀！别西卜。我们好像一直没来得及正式打招呼。”  
他唆唆手指，“还是别了，我俩没啥交情。你只在地狱做了个名字登记而已。”

“这是哪？”Bucky扭着脖子打量四周，高高的换气窗户外有一闪一闪的霓虹灯光。仔细闻，空气里有海水的咸腥味。  
“康尼岛，月神公园。”甜甜圈没有了，他显然意犹未尽。

“这里啊……”Bucky估算着距离，康尼岛在布鲁克林区以南，离巢不算太远，“我总惦记着这里的美人鱼游行和云霄飞车，可惜一直没人陪我来。”  
Bucky固执地认为一个人逛游乐场实在是既尴尬又悲惨！不但会沦为不停帮人拍照的人形相机架，还要摆出一副老好人的微笑说“不用谢！”。

“如果你现在想，我可以把你绑在云霄飞车上，在死之前体验一次。”六翼天使缓缓轻轻踏过水面，出现在倒吊者的鼻尖。  
“那还是算了。”Bucky朝他翻了个白眼，这位天使真是比恶魔还要惹人讨厌。

“神总是偏爱他，你就是最好的证明。”加百列捏住轻微晃动着的黑发头颅，左右摆弄了两下，“这漂亮的绿眼睛真让人心生怜悯。但是抱歉……为了更高尚的事情，牺牲总是在所难免。”

黑色发尖的水面开始剧烈翻涌，数不清的或粉或紫的小球被浪头不断推高，几乎要砸在自己脸上。在层层白色波浪和泡沫之中，一米多长，半米多宽的黄金柜浮现而出！而丢失的圣枪也随之出现在对方右手掌心！

“不该先有个什么仪式，颂唱之类的……”对方的迫不及待让Bucky一些始料未及，但却嘴硬得不愿服软。  
“入乡随俗，没天堂那么多讲究！”加百列冷笑起来，“水池不也挺好？一会血迹清洗起来也方便。”手指掠过喉咙下方的前正中线，停留在心房所在的前胸上，"我会用圣枪在这里拉出一个口子……从这到这。等你滚烫的血渐渐蚀穿约柜，就能用这把将弑神者剖肠切腹的带血圣枪，直接刺裂毁掉契约。”

执枪的右手高高举起，左手却带着虚伪仁慈蒙住了Bucky双眼。  
“草必枯干，花必凋残！”  
——旧约·以赛亚书 40

空荡荡银链在湿气中叮当晃动！

枪刺空了！  
Bucky重重摔在了圣约柜上，滚落水中。坚硬的圣皂荚木柜体让脊柱一阵疼痛，他忍不住龇了下牙。几乎同时，一道白光掠过，将他直接从水面捞起。两人一同轻轻降落在池边的蓝色瓷砖地面上。是Steve！  
天使长侧头靠近，在耳边轻轻问，“没事吧？”  
Bucky低声回答，“没事。解开锁链上的咒印花了点时间。”

“你们俩该不会真以为，沾点圣水的银十字架能把我刺晕？”Bucky挑衅着晃了晃吊牌，“为了追踪到圣约柜和圣枪位置的缓兵之计而已！”  
天使将两把匕首递给他，并将自己口袋里的吊牌弹向空中，落回掌心。瞬间，守护者们的厚外套穿戴完毕！“这次，我得认真点了！”Bucky直接张开黑色的蝠翼，尖角随着手部动作藤蔓般生长出来。

“光之守约者，”  
“暗之守约者！”  
隔着水池，异口同声地，“要求你们立刻放下武器，接受问询和审判！”  
Bucky朝神情严肃的Steve笑起来，“显然我比较有经验，说得比较帅！”

别西卜拍拍手站起了身。“最差情况平手而已！”加百列挥挥手，高耸天花板上的灯逐次点亮，夹杂着水声回音的空荡房间立刻出现一丝丝细长光束。这时，他们才发现屋顶上早已密密麻麻悬满了熟悉的赝品之枪。灯、水波、黄金枪、黄金约柜，光像杂乱的丝线将一切缠绕混搅。

他握紧拳头，悬顶利刃立刻如雨坠落！密集的攻击阻碍了守约者们的一切行动。Steve用六翼排列成一个巨大盾型完全护住两人，如那个教堂里一样。羽缝间，浓雾般的黑色蝇虫在约柜周边不断聚集，摇晃间企图将其抬起。“我们得快点想些办法！”在一片杂乱的撞击声中，Bucky对Steve喊着，“别西卜正准备将约柜运走！我们没有第二次机会了！”

一根金色长枪突然冲破利刃之雨，穿刺而来。所有的赝品，尚未接触便被直接弹开。它开拓出一条水平通道，一根黑戟跟随而至。一左一右，一前一后！精准插在了加百列最上方一对翅膀的两侧。毫无先兆的攻击和巨大力道将他直接钉在了墙上！  
枪雨戛然而止！瞬间寂静！

“还有我们呢！”审判天使和恶魔搭档出现在水池侧面！“忘了告诉你，”拉斐尔慢慢收回手部的投掷动作，“虽然他什么也没说，但把天堂的这把圣枪给了我。”

“别西卜！”加百列一边挣扎扭动着身子，一边高声喊叫着共犯的名字。Bucky立刻冲上去，拔出拉斐尔带来了那把金色长枪，扔给Steve。同时将自己黑色的匕首深深刺入对方的肩膀，再度固定！  
“你这个……混蛋！”天使仪态尽失地咒骂起来。  
“不过是对你在罗马的报复。有多疼，我当然一清二楚！”Bucky憎恨他把自己变成要挟Steve的筹码，报复之心让他在对方的皮肉里转动起了匕首。高傲的天使立刻闭上了嘴，只能发出痛苦的低吟。

“荆棘之冠！”Steve对拉斐尔喊着。他深知这种穿刺伤害只能暂时限制炽天使的行动，在没有审判日的情况下，必须尽快找到其他办法完全控制住对方。在一刻不解的迟疑中，拉斐尔还是将那顶罪恶之源扔给了他。

Steve将圣枪再次刺入加百列中间右侧的翅膀，增加束缚。看到荆棘之冠，Bucky立刻明白对方想干什么。他前倾身体，右手将全部力道压上脖子，确保加百列的头部不会剧烈晃动。那尖刺的冠冕又被戴在了炽天使头上！  
“忘却在人间的一切！放弃无妄的执念！”Steve清晰而缓慢的吟颂着。

“我诅咒你！比该隐虚伪无数倍的亚伯！我诅咒你们俩！”  
恶语从口中流出，挣扎力道却逐渐变弱。须臾间，眼神由愤怒变得平静，更迷惑起来。Bucky夺走他手中的人间圣枪，叹了口气，松开了手。  
“米迦勒？我在哪里？”  
天使的声音温柔而轻缓，他像一只折断翅膀的白鸟，滑落地面。

水面突然剧烈晃动起来！  
“我们会看好他！”拉斐尔和搭档将一脸茫然的加百列移到了墙角边。

Bucky和Steve分别攥着一把圣枪站在水畔。未知巨兽在五彩缤纷的可爱小球下蠕动。  
“这让我想起了千年前的那场战争。”波光映照在他棱角分明的侧脸上，“不过那时候对手是条大红龙，而我的身边没有你。”

在四溅水光和弹跳彩球中，巨兽现身，那是别西卜的本体——蝇之王！血红的大眼睛在直勾目标，黑色翅膀不断振动，发出刺耳恼人的轰响。巨大的腹部像颗挂在腰上的毒瘤。六条灰绿色的触手在胡乱舞动，拍打着池岸，立刻造成巨大裂纹。  
“放心，Steve，”Bucky调侃了一句，“我的本体几乎和现在一样，做爱时你也见过，没他这么恶心！”  
“速战速决，别让他把楼拆了。”  
“收到！”

用子弹向一侧猛烈攻击。连续换三个弹夹，基本限制住怪兽的行动范围。成功卸掉一个触手后，Bucky继续掩护准备前冲的Steve，帮助清扫出通往头部核心的狭窄通道。恶魔一手持金属枪械，一手执短圣枪，吸引了对方注意。  
“Steve！”  
天使早已准备好，瞬间出现在巧妙时间和正确位置。长枪直插入口。他翻搅着尖利枪头，再力下压，突破滴着恶臭口水的下颚，一路剥开巨腹！池水立刻被喷发出的绿色黏糊体液填满，腥臭刺鼻。

“如果千年前你参战，就不用鏖战7天了！”  
“你的幽默感明显提高了！”  
在接连的战斗后，他们平复着呼气，让身体稍作休整。虫子作茧自缚地坍塌，别西卜恢复人形，坠落池岸。他捂着胸口，不甘心地瞪眼皱眉。

Bucky用“审判日”划破右手无名指，在猎物面前的地面用血迹摩擦出一个硬币大小的圈，同时迅速竖起刀刺，垂直插入圈心！  
“暗之守约者Bucky Barnes！申请恶魔审判日！”

“别西卜？”光圈中出现的蛇神女妖迟疑了，翻动书本的白骨僵直在那里，“蝇之王？”  
倒在地上的别西卜大笑起来，“看吧！审判者在犹豫！比起你，他们显然更有自知之明！”  
一道红光显现！蝇之王的极度傲慢脸色傲慢瞬间变得惊恐万分！

巨大黑色羽翼出现在审判者光圈中。几乎齐腰的黑色长发遮挡了脸颊。地狱的王者神情平静，但每一个细微动作都透露着威慑与恐怖。  
路西法！  
Bucky用手挡住Steve，示意他和自己都后退一步。

魔王轻轻走向别西卜，每一个徐徐步伐在脚掌抬离时都立刻蹿出黑色烈焰与浓烟。对方慌不择路地在潮湿地面上倒退爬行，一只真正低劣的虫。  
“我并无意冒犯您！我请求您的宽恕！”  
他一脚踩跺在对方腹部，别西卜立刻无法动弹。魔王捡起蝇虫的脚踝，无视任何绝望挣扎，沿着潮湿地面将他直接拖回审判者的召唤阵中。

“喂！”魔王转身撇了眼Bucky，向着Steve的方向喊了一句，“我会带走他！管好你的小鸟们！”  
在撕心裂肺的惨叫声中，与地狱审判者们一同消失！

头顶的灯管突然爆出超负荷的强光，瞬间炸裂！玻璃碎屑渐渐落入水中，室内重回幽暗。一道飘舞着金色尘屑的白光突然从屋顶降临，让整个池水涌动起金色，四周也光明起来！

光线照在身上很温暖，身上的水迹瞬间蒸发。干燥重回身体让Bucky倍感舒适。墙角的加百列却失声嚎叫！  
像烈日，似熔岩，那完美无缺的白色羽翼，在光照中正变焦黄，变黑暗，四散成灰色烟尘，逐渐消失！  
“上帝！”他哀嚎哭诉起来，“为什么！？”  
炽天使失去了全部翅膀！

“嫉妒和妄想让加百列堕入人间，成为凡人。审判结束！”一个厚重低沉的声音响起。  
“不！”站在光晕之中的Steve高高抬起头，“关于我和Bucky的审判，还没有结束！”

“米迦勒你在失去本分与尊重！也许加百列说的没错……我太过偏袒你了！”

“如果您不继续我们的审判！我可以选择自杀，直接堕入地狱。或者直接杀掉加百列，犯下重罪！无论何种方法，结局都将不遂您愿！我只是想纠正千年前的那场错误！那是您的污点！您现在有机会抹去它！”

“这是危险的要挟！为了自己的言语负责，别后悔！”  
Bucky转脸看着Steve。  
“别担心！”天使皱着眉头。  
“我不担心，”Bucky叹了口气，拉起他的手，并紧紧握在了一起，“我只是在庆幸。这一次，我们终于站在一起，共同面对所有结果。”

“现在宣布最后审判结果！”

“基于守护者们在守卫人间圣物和千年契约中的尽职，乌列的永恒审判终结！但身份永远不可能恢复！他将继续束缚于人间担任暗之守约者，做为弑神罪责的忏悔与补偿！”

“米迦勒！”  
声音停顿了一下。  
“免除大天使长职位，由拉斐尔接任！剥夺炽天使身份，降格为智天使！”  
手掌微微加力，Steve安慰着Bucky，“小代价，不足挂齿。”

 

“你将一直担任光之守约者。但从今天起，当审判完第一千名毁约者时，你们俩的任期将永远终结。天使和恶魔都不再永恒，贬为凡人！”  
“就如你所愿……”光芒中流露一声长长叹息。  
语毕，圣枪、 约柜，包括加百列、拉斐尔和恶魔审判者，随同光芒一同不见。

看着墙壁上的水纹与瞬间寂静的房间，Bucky有点愣神。他还在消化这个来的太快的结局。  
“你在想什么？”Steve在片刻后打破了沉默。两人牵着的手没有松开，反而更紧。  
“我想，现在有个人可以陪我去坐云霄飞车……”  
望向游乐场上空的烟火表演，灿烂花火在他们的脸上映射出长久微笑。

接下来的日子里，他们一同吃早餐，一同吃午餐，更一同吃晚餐。Bucky觉得没必要这么腻歪，但Steve却很坚持。如果学校里临时有事，Steve会在电话那头叨唠个没完。  
日头落山后，他们会在家里闲聊或看录像带。《驱魔人》或是《罗马假日》，估计已经看了几百遍。每次他拿出这两个盒子，只要Steve出现丝毫皱眉。Bucky就会整晚嘲笑他——离几千遍的承诺还早得很呢！  
在电视的雪花点前亲吻拥抱，在家里的任何角落找回伊甸园里那有些疯狂的时光。偶尔一同出现在巢，或一起出任务，却都心照不宣地从不去计算数量。对于时间的意义，没有人比他们更心知肚明。

有天晚上，Bucky在余韵中喘着气。看着从浴室出来的Steve，他略有所思。  
“Asmodeus……”他轻轻说着。  
“什么？”正在擦着头发的男人停下来动作看着他。  
“我的恶魔真实名字。我觉得应该告诉你……”他从床上坐了起来，“你知道，第一个获得恶魔真名的人，就可以完全控制他。”  
额头收到一个吻，“我想，我们不太需要。”  
Bucky笑起来，“说的也是。”

“我来告诉你一个秘密。  
一个神不会告诉你的秘密。  
神嫉妒我们， 他们嫉妒我们是凡人，  
因为任何时刻都有可能成为生命的终点，  
世间事物因为死亡而变得美丽。  
你不可能比“此刻”更美， 我们也再不会重回“此刻”。  
——《特洛伊》”

Bucky转了一圈，回到讲台中央。“无神论者这词来自于希腊语Athos，不是指不信仰神者，而是指被神抛弃者。奥尔罕·帕慕克在《雪》这本书中揭示了这个悲剧性事实。但略有讽刺的是，在整个神秘学研究中，无神论者的贡献可能和神秘主义者一样大。”他看了眼必然出现在最后一排的Steve。金发男人穿着早上自己挑的那件蓝色格子衬衫正冲着自己笑，傻乎乎地。

Bucky熟练地合上书本，忍不住低头憋笑起来，“下课了，小可爱们！下周见。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的补充说明：  
> Asmodeus是七魔王中之一，对应的是七宗罪中的淫欲。别西卜对应的是暴食，所以一直有描写他爱吃甜甜圈。大红龙的描述来源于米迦勒曾与撒旦交战，对方化身为大红龙。  
> \-------------------  
> 完结撒花！  
> 感谢您对此文的一直关注。  
> 回头见~


End file.
